Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Leek and Nasu - Rise of the King
by DarkHero86
Summary: In this stunning conclusion of Leek and Nasu...Leek must give it everything he has to finlly bring Nasu's reign to an end! Will he, Yori, and Horen have enough to stop her? We will see in this stunning episode of Dragon Ball Altered Worlds!


Nasu smirks as she lunges towards her brother as well. Both of them with their right fists pulled back, they bring them forward to collide with one another at the same moment, slamming into each other's cheeks. The simultaneous blows cause them both to falter back, only for Leek to recover and bounce back, driving his elbow into Nasu's stomach. Nasu's eye bulges from her socket before Leek sweeps her feet out from under her. Flipping onto her back, Nasu suddenly vanishes, reappearing behind the Prince with a knee strike to the back. Leek spins, slapping her knee back down with both hands before slamming his forehead into her nose. Nasu staggers before screaming with rage. She charges him, Leek blocking an attempted punch. Both of them power up to the fullest extent, trading strikes at lightning speed, their limbs nothing but blurs, both of them countering with equal skill.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Leek and Nasu

Rise of the King

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Four years before….

Ten years have gone by since their last conflict with the self-proclaimed Queen Nasu. Leek has taken full control of the rebellion against the Saiya-jin Empire. With every chance they get, they attack key outposts and barracks that hold the Saiya-jin Army and their supplies. With the reluctant help of Cyborg 17, he was able to split the rebellion so they could hit multiple sites at once. Cyborg 17 covered the northern territories while Leek, Yori, and Horen were able to strike the rest. With the disappearance of Papirko, Piccolo has placed all his efforts into searching for him. Luckily, they both hid the dragon balls in various locations. The tension between Leek and his son has not gone away. Horen, now sixteen years old, has taken on the physical age of twenty due to his time in the Time Chamber while with Nasu. Constantly butting heads with his father, the stubborn teenager tends to do things his own way. The only time him and his father tend to get along is while training, of course training is just another way for them to take out their frustrations against each other.

Soon Yori walks into the small ruins of a home where they are staying now deep within the shantytown that holds the rebellion, located deep within the forest of Yahhoy. Sighing, he hears the father and son arguing. Rolling his eyes, he walks past Horen's bedroom where the argument is taking place. Yori stops in what would be a kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water, quickly turning when he heard Horen's door open. The young adult stomps his way out, wearing a black, skin tight suit with white battle armor developed by Capsule, shoulder pads missing. His red hair has remained short and spiked, but he now stands his father's height with the same build, turning his gray eyes to Yori before frowning and walking out. Yori blinks, Leek stepping out of the bedroom as well. "HOREN! GET BACK HERE!" Horen ignores him, continuing out the door. Leek growls. "Damn kid is gonna give me a heart attack!" He walks into the kitchen with Yori, walking past Yori to get something from the fridge. Yori looks to Leek.

"What did he do, now?"

Leek sighs. "Just…he won't listen to me. I tell him to do one thing…he does the exact opposite. And don't get me started on how he still calls me by my name!"

Yori shakes his head. "Well….I have no more advice to give you, Leek. You're on your own on this one. I'm pretty sure if Grandma Bra was here….she'd have no problem with straightening him out with his attitude."

Leek gave a long nod. "Oh yeah. I can just imagine it. Horen yells at her…and she smacks him. He continues…she throws him in the gravity chamber."

The human male laughs along with Leek. Leek blinks for a moment, his left ear twitching. He looks to the door of their home, lifting a brow as he listens. Yori remains silent. He watches Leek carefully, the Prince narrowing his eyes. The ground suddenly quakes, following the sound of an explosion before he could hear the screaming. Rushing out the door, Leek pauses as he can see the waves of Saiya-jin soldiers flooding the shantytown. Women and children scream, both human and Saiya-jin alike. Running for their lives, the soldiers move quickly as they begin to wreak havoc upon the small populace. Leek growls before heading back inside to retrieve his sword. The commander of the squadron blasts a woman and child, hearing their screams before they are vaporized within their own home. The commander smirks, his dark brown hair combed straight back, hair ending at his shoulders. He then blinks when he slowly turns around, seeing Leek standing with scabbard on his back. He chuckles, raising his hand to blast him until Leek slowly draws the heavy steel. Cocking an eyebrow, he only watches the Prince. Leek narrows his eyes, boosting up to Super Saiya-jin 2. The commander's eyes broaden as he starts to take a step back. "I-IT'S HIM! THE REBELS ARE HERE!" Leek suddenly lunges forward, performing an overhead slash, the commander screaming before he is cut in half down the center. The rest of the squadron turns their attention to Leek, eyes wide. Leek suddenly takes off into the air.

The second in command points to him. "GET HIM! THERE IS HUNDREDS OF US AND ONLY ONE OF HIM!"

The squadron takes off into the air after him, throwing blasts of ki towards him. With the spheres speeding past him, Leek suddenly turns around, slapping one away from him, the reflected energy colliding with one of the soldiers, exploding on impact and sending him back towards the ground. He pauses when he realizes he is surrounded. Looking about the army that is closing in, he gets into a defensive position. They start to close in until Horen breaks their ranks. Leek's son is also in his second state. Horen slams his fists into two of the soldiers, both of them crying out. Leek smirks when he looks to the army. "So…who wants a piece of me?" His eyes widen when they suddenly rush him and pile up, Leek disappearing into the mass. Horen blinks when he witnesses his father overtaken. He, too, is overtaken from the distraction. The soldiers yell and scream as they try to deliver their strikes. Soon, hellish screams of rage erupts from both piles, the soldiers being blasted away by electric, gold auras. Panting, both Leek and Horen have unleashed their third forms. Muscles tightened, their bodies glowing, their hairless eyes lock onto the soldiers as their long golden hair flutters in the wake of their energy. Over the years, father and son has trained together, pushing themselves to their limits. With the drive to defeat Queen Nasu, they have been able to achieve the third form. They are Super Saiya-jin 3s. Yori gathers the families within the camps, trying to lead them to safety. Leek keeps his eyes locked onto the soldiers, his teenage son powering up. One soldier tries to run away, Leek suddenly taking off towards him. With a single swift movement, Leek was now past him, blade held at his side. The soldier soon falls into four pieces, his body hitting the ground. The entire group tries to retreat, Leek and Horen suddenly turning the defensive into the offensive. Leek speeds past them, hacking his way through the small army, Horen blasting his way through them. Yori pauses as his gaze shifts to the duo, frowning at the slaughter that Leek and Horen are carrying out. His eyes stare into Leek's, seeing the darkness within them.

Once the onslaught ended, the residents of this small settlement returned to their homes, many of them collecting the dead. Leek stood amongst the wounded, watching his son slowly pace back and forth in front of the few soldiers that remained. Leek narrowed his eyes, staring at their new prisoners, the soldiers beaten and battered and sitting on their knees with their hands and tails tied behind their backs. Horen gives them cold glares, five of the six frightened and shivering, the sixth still holding his head high in defiance. Leek slowly walks among them, circling them as he clenches his fists. Yori watches from a distance as Leek speaks. "So….which one of you can tell me what Nasu's plans are?" All of them remain silent, one whimpering as he closes his eyes. "Nobody?" Leek silently nods before approaching the whimpering Saiya-jin. Yori blinks, seeing this side of Leek he has never witnessed before. Leek leans down and clutches the collar of his armor, quickly lifting him up as he growls. "WHAT ABOUT YOU!? WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" The Saiya-jin whimpers once more. Leek narrows his eyes. "Fine! All of you die!"

"NO!" The soldier finally cracks, the defiant one scoffing. "I…I'll tell you everything! J-just don't kill me!"

Leek shakes him. "THEN OUT WITH IT!"

The soldier cries out. "We haven't seen the Queen in quite a few years, now! She doesn't make anymore public appearances!"

Leek lifts a brow. "Go on…"

"T-there are rumors…..of experiments she has been doing within the dungeons of the palace. But….they are just rumors. One of our lieutenants went to investigate….then we found his tail hanging outside the palace the next day!"

"You quivering fool! Have you no honor!?" They all look to the defiant soldier whose head is lifted high.

The one in Leek's grasp looks to him. "Honor!? How is there honor in what we do!?"

He snaps back. "YOU SERVE THE QUEEN, WHELP! THAT IS THE ENTIRE HONOR YOU NEED!"

"MOST OF US NEVER WANTED TO SERVE THE QUEEN! WE WERE FORCED INTO THIS!"

Leek growls before holding his hand out to the Queen's loyal soldier, a bright blue sphere of energy forms in his palm, suddenly blasting the soldier, making him scream before he is destroyed. Yori's eyes widen at what he just did, Horen looking quite surprised as well. Leek then drops the frightened one, walking away. "Cut them loose! They work for us, now!" Horen blinks before looking to the soldiers, them looking back at him, relieved that they will live. Yori frowns, quickly following his partner. Once back at their home, Leek opens the freezer door, retrieving his bottle of whiskey. He pops the cork, tilting his head back as he starts to gulp down the burning beverage. The front door swings open, Yori standing in the entrance while he glowers. Leek places the bottle down on the table before looking to Yori. "Don't give me that look, Yori."

He slams the door behind him. "Why shouldn't I?"

Leek rolls his eyes. "Because….that Saiya-jin needed to die."

Yori quickly approaches him. "NEEDED to die!? He didn't NEED to die! We could have used him!"

Leek coldly looks to Yori. "Used him for what? His loyalty to Nasu was unyielding…even with the threat of death."

The human narrows his eyes. "And with time we could have gotten needed information from him!"

Leek turns to walk away. "I don't need any of this!"

Yori suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Leek! You're becoming no better than Nasu!"

Leek immediately froze from what he said, gritting his teeth. "Take it back, Yori."

Yori cocked his head back. "Take what back!?" He then growled. "That you have stooped down to your sister's level!? That you are becoming just like her!?"

Leek suddenly spins around, his eyes white as he screams. "I SAID TAKE IT BACK!" In his blind rage, he unexpectedly backhands Yori across the face. Yori cries out and falls to the ground. Leek huffs rapidly before his eyes return to normal, widening at what he just did. "Yori!" He suddenly kneels down in front of his partner, gently placing his hand on Yori's shoulder. "Yori! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Yori suddenly pushes him back, his purple eyes meeting with Leek's as they water, glaring as blood drips from the corner of his mouth. Leek just watches him stand up and leave, the door slamming behind him. Leek closes his eyes, slamming his fist off the floor.

Later that night, Horen was making his rounds with the patrol around the small town, making sure everything is safe and quiet. He pauses when he notices Yori sitting down on a tree stump, staring at the starry sky. Lifting a brow, Horen quietly approaches him. Once close enough, he finally spoke out, his voice rough. "What are you doing out here?"

Yori blinks as he looks to the young teen, wiping tears from his eyes before feigning a smile. "Oh…just looking at the stars. How are you, Horen?"

Horen smirks. "Fine…and you?"

Yori scoffs lightly. "Just peachy."

Horen shook his head before sitting down beside him. "Your sarcasm isn't needed." He then caught the dried blood at the corner of his mouth. "Who did that?"

Yori blinked, and then tried his best to hide it from him. "N-no one….it was…my fault."

Horen scowled. "Did he do that!?"

Yori quickly looked to Leek's son. "Damn it, Horen! Just…let it be. I egged him on. He…hasn't really been himself, lately."

Horen sighs. "Tell me about it. What Leek did today was not like him. I didn't see that coming."

Yori closes his eyes. "Horen…how come you don't call Leek your father?"

Horen turned his gray eyes to the sky. "I…I dunno…..I…just feel like he hasn't earned it yet."

The purple-eyed being opened his eyes, soon hugging his knees as he rested his chin on them. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is all worth it…"

Leek's son cocks his head to the right. "What?"

Yori's gaze remains locked. "I have watched many people die…..all of this is taking its toll on Leek. Maybe we should just escape this world…go find another."

Horen scowls. "You disappoint me, Yori." Yori remains silent as he listens. "You of all people have no right to give up on this. YOU were the one that pushed Leek into this…therefore….it is YOUR responsibility to keep him in line and to make sure he doesn't lose focus on the goal."

He smirks before reaching over and patting him on the shoulder. "Good night, Horen."

The redhead quarks a brow before looking to him. "Good night, Yori."

Yori arrives home, quietly walking through the door before stopping, seeing Leek asleep on the sofa, facing the backrest. The human approaches him, grabbing the patched together blanket of the back of the sofa and laying it over him. Leek stirs, only groaning. Yori sighs before slowly leaning over and kissing him on the cheek, whispering. "I forgive you…."

The next morning, Yori woke up in bed, yawning before standing up, just wearing his red pajama bottoms. He steps out into the kitchen, pausing when he sees Leek sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee. The Prince looks up to Yori before lowering his gaze. "Yori….I'm s-" Yori, without any warning, approaches him and quickly kisses him on the lips. Leek's eyes became wide with shock, then close as he kisses him back. Yori breaks the kiss, looking him in the eyes.

"You touch me like that again….I'll kill you."

Leek gave a nod before standing up and wrapping his arms around him, holding him close. Yori nuzzles the side of his neck, eyes shut as he listened to Leek's voice. "I need you to gather everyone." Yori broke away before looking into his eyes.

An hour passes by before the remaining survivors of the shantytown have gathered, close to one hundred men, women, and children. Many of the children are orphans from the attacks and the cleansing. Talking amongst themselves, Yori watches he group nervously with Boroo at his side. The former General looks over to Yori, grumbling. "Why has he gathered everyone?"

Yori's gaze remain fixed on the people as he speaks. "Leek hasn't given me any details. I'm pretty sure he is going to talk about relocation since those Saiya-jins probably sent a transmission about our whereabouts."

Boroo shakes his head before looking behind him, watching as the Prince starts to walk out and around the crowd. Horen walked from the crowd, holding a crate over his head. Setting it down, he looks to his father. Leek gives a nod to his son before hopping up onto the crate, the entire crowd now able to see him as they become silent. "Yesterday…..we were attacked by Nasu's forces. Yet again, we have to move to another safe location in order for all of you to try to live normal lives while we go out and continue the rebellion. But…..that shows us that Nasu is getting desperate. With her being desperate on trying to get rid of us means we are doing something right! I-"

Suddenly, Boroo butts in. "Yeah!? Then why did so many die today!?" Yori suddenly slaps him upside the head, Leek narrowing his eyes before shifting his attention to the former commander. Boroo rubs the back of his head a bit, the older gentleman steps forward, hand rested upon the hilt of his katana. "If Nasu is on the run…why are we still hiding?"

Leek growls. "I never said she was on the run…but getting desperate. She keeps sending more and more patrols. She wants us gone."

"And eventually those patrols will wipe us all out. You can't be around all the time, Leek!"

Leek slowly approaches him, glaring at the armed human. Boroo soon grips the handle of his katana, Yori suddenly stepping between them. "Stop it! We have enough to deal with! The last thing we need is a blood bath!"

Leek pauses before his eyes meet with Yori's. Closing his eyes, he quickly turns away, heading to his home. "For now on…my son will stay behind to protect everyone!" Horen blinks, Boroo frowning.

"What!? You think I can't do it!?"

Leek continues to walk away as he speaks out. "Your actions will get everyone killed. All you care about is being in charge!"

Boroo growls until Yori grabs his shoulder. Boroo looks back at him, frowning. "Of course you're gonna side with him…..him being your boytoy an' all…."

Yori soon leans in, gritting his teeth. "I side with him in order to keep your fat butt out of the fire…without me…he would have killed you by now." Boroo blinks as Yori storms off, shaking his head. "Idiot!"

Later that night, Nasu sits upon her throne, now within the recesses of the Palace, deep within the dungeons. She smirks before leaning forward. Across the room from where she sits, something resembling that of a Healing Chamber bubbles, the liquid glowing green from the inside as while the computer on the front beeps, a screen showing "95% Complete.". She starts to chuckle, a black eye patch over her left eye now. The built female then quickly stands up as two of the Royal Guard quickly enters the room. She growls as she starts to power up. "I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered!"

The guard on the right gulps as they both drop to their knee, bowing to her. "M'lady…..We apologize for our intrusion…but….we have something that may help against the rebellion!"

She lifted a brow as she began to approach them, narrowing her eye. "Out with it! What do you have!?" They both stand up and step aside as another guard comes in, escorting a man whom wears a black mask over his face. Slowly, he reaches up, revealing his face. Boroo gulps as he stands before the Amazon-sized, Saiya-jin Queen. She tilts her head a bit before smirking. "Former General Boroo…..what brings you before my fair graces?"

He frowned as his hand gripped down upon his katana. "I….I wish to make a deal, Queen Nasu."

She brought her hands behind her back, her tail unraveling as she slowly began to circle the former General. When behind him, her tail slowly rises up, gently running across his jaw line as she chuckles. "And what makes you think I will go ahead on this deal, Boroo?"

He closed his eyes, shuddering from her presence. "We both have a common enemy….and I can deliver him….."

Nasu narrows her eye again. "You speak of my brother….why turn your back on him if he fights for the rebellion?"

His eyes drift downwards. "He…and….his…pet….have embarrassed me too many times in front of my men…my people. I will deliver both of them to you….if you allow us to leave the planet. It will be a sure win for you."

Nasu slowly leans in, behind him once again as she hangs her powerful arms over his shoulders, whispering into his ear. "Oh? You mean….I get to kill Leek and his pesky lover…..and have a purified Earth? What about Horen?"

Boroo looks back to her. "He is still a child….fooling him would be easy…he will either leave with us…or die…your call."

Nasu smirked. "Well, Boroo….." She gives him a light peck on the cheek as sweat drips down his forehead. "I believe we may have a deal…." She starts to walk back to her throne. "Get him out of my Palace…." The guards nod before grabbing hold of Boroo's arms, taking him out the door.

Two days have gone by since the conversation between Boroo and Nasu. Yori stands outside their home, watching the children play and chase each other through the forest. With a light smile, he crossed his arms before heading to go inside. Horen quickly approached him. "Yori!"

Turning to him, he blinks. "Hey, Horen…what's up?"

The young Prince stops in front of Yori. "Leek and Boroo need you…they're going to take down another outpost towards the west."

Yori lifted a brow. "You're not going?"

He shook his head. "Fa-….Leek wants me to stay here to protect everyone." Yori had a strange feeling about this. He meets up with Leek and General Boroo, the General going over a drawn schematic of the outpost, pointing to various locations on it. Yori approaches. "Hey. What's going on?"

Leek looks up as he smirks. "A raid…"

Boroo looks to Yori as well. "This outpost is located around an old Red Ribbon base. This is where the Battle Armor and weapons are developed. We know out this facility…we can cripple the Army."

Yori gives a nod as he closes his eyes. "Alright….who's all going?"

Leek stands up. "Just us three. It is better to keep small numbers for a sabotage mission. In and out."

Yori frowned. "Leek…I dunno if-"

Boroo interrupts. "Yori…it'll be fine."

The human male narrows his eyes towards Boroo. The way he was acting towards them both is alarming. "What was the base?"

Leek looks to him. "It's in the ruins of Muscle Tower. It seems they have turned the basement into a facility."

Deep within the arctic wasteland, Saiya-jin soldiers work to send off the next shipment. Soldiers are out patrolling the grounds. Even with the sub-zero degree weather, many of them do not seem to be bothered by the weather. On the Southside of the perimeter, a soldier blinks as he watches Yori approach with a thick, red, heavy coat. The soldier holds his open palm to him, eyes narrowed. "Stop where you are! Step any closer, you will be destroyed!"

Yori freezes in place, panting, his face covered in dirt. "I….need food…"

The soldier frowned, soon bringing a finger up to his scouter. With a loud crack, his eyes go wide, dropping to his knees, Leek standing behind him as he pops his knuckles. Boroo runs up, quickly dragging the soldier away before stopping. "Leek…hand me your sword…it'll make too much noise. I'll keep it safe." Leek thinks about it for a moment before finally removing the sword and scabbard from his back, handing it to Boroo. Yori looks to Leek, both of them nodding to each other before heading off towards the fallen ruins of Muscle Tower. Once they snuck past the guards, they made their way inside to the basement of the facility. Hundreds of storage containers containing armor and weapons are stacked atop each other. Kneeling down, Leek takes in his surroundings of the massive basement, noticing the hanging door that leads to the loading docks. Yori taps him on the shoulder, the Prince looking back to him as Yori whispers. "I count only 4 Saiya-jins here….were could they all be?"

Leek shrugs. "I don't care…less means less trouble."

Yori became weary of what was going on. He quickly clutched onto Leek's arm. "Leek…this is a trap…let's go back home."

Leek, looking back at Yori, can sense the trepidation. Leek sighed before he gave a nod. Soon, they head back. Once outside in the snow, Leek helps Yori to his feet, crawling out of the vent that led into the facility. Yori gives a soft smile before kissing his cheek. The Saiya-jin Prince turns around, suddenly gasping. Yori's eyes widen. Standing before Leek is Boroo, his eyes narrowed while his hands grip his katana. Looking down, Leek's hands tremble, coming to notice Boroo's katana stuck in his stomach, just below the diaphragm. Blood drips onto the snow below, spreading throughout the ice crystals as Leek struggles to breathe. Leek looks into Boroo's eyes, reaching up and gripping the blade, trying to remove it as more blood drips from his grip, the razor edge cutting into his palms through his gloves. Boroo soon speaks. "I…I am sorry, Leek…..I can't let you lead the human race into extinction. I must take them off world."

Yori quickly rushes Boroo, screaming as he punched him across the face. The impact causes Boroo to rip the blade from Leek's abdomen. The Prince drops to his knees as his hands clutch at his wound, blood running out from under his fingers, blood dripping from his lips. Yori quickly ran to his side, taking Leek's arm and putting it over his shoulder, helping him to his feet. "We need to get you home, Leek…." His purple gaze shifts to Boroo with a fierce look. "I'll be sure you pay for this, Boroo!"

Boroo did not even acknowledge what he said. Yori caught his stare of fear going over his shoulder, and then heard the voice he has not heard in ten years. "You needn't worry about him, old friend." Quickly spinning around, he suddenly feels the blow of a full powered Super Saiya-jin 3 to his stomach. Eyes wide, he releases Leek as he hunches over. Nasu, standing right in front of them, smirks before slamming her fist into his spine, a loud crack escaping from within as Yori cries out, hitting the ground. Leek lands on his back, coughing before he grits his bloodstained teeth.

"L-leave him alone!"

Nasu smirks as she looks to her brother, suddenly slamming her boot down on his stomach, right over the wound, causing the Prince to scream in pain. Yori starts to stand up before Nasu blasts him in the chest, sending Yori into the ground again, his shirt and coat burning away. Leek grits his teeth as he grabbed her ankle, starting to power up. Nasu looks down to her brother, holding her index finger up as she shook it. "Nuh uh….you behave…" She suddenly brings her foot up and stomps on his face, Leek yelping before his hand falls to his side, now unconscious. Yori winces as his eyes drift to his former friend, his chest charred with only ribbons remaining of his shirt. Soon, the remaining soldiers from the facility walk out, quickly scooping up the knocked out Prince. Yori starts to stand up again.

"Nasu…..I hope you choke tonight."

She rolls her eyes before holding her hand out toward him, releasing another blast. Soon, Leek opens his eyes, groaning in pain. He winces, realizing he is upright. His arms are stretched out to his sides, held by shackled chains that are attached to the walls beside him. Weakly, he moves his head around, taking in his surroundings. He is in a dank, dark dungeon. Wincing in pain, he looks down to see the bloodied bandage wrapped around his torso. A familiar voice quietly speaks out. "Leek…."

Looking up, he narrows his eyes to focus in the darkness. Coming into whatever light remains, the face of Papirko reveals itself. His cheeks are sunken in, starved and beaten, his fangs broken.

"P-Papirko! You're alive!"

The Guardian gives a light nod. "Yes….as many times I…have prayed for death…"

Leek frowns, trying to break the chains. Each tug, he groans, blood starting to trickle from the bandage. "I….I'll get us out of here! I'll bring all of this to an…ehn…end!"

Papirko shook his head. "No….Leek….you…must get out of here. She is searching for the dragon balls. You must not let her find them…"

Leek winced more. "I…have to get you out of here!"

Papirko lowered his head. "No…Leek….it…is too…late…for….m…" His voice soon trails off.

"Papirko…what do you…" He pauses before shifting his gaze to The Guardian. Hanging lifelessly by his arms, Papirko no longer breathes. Leek, sensing the life force within the Makyan now gone, closes his eyes as tears trickle from them. Soon the stone door of his chamber opens, two of the Royal Guard quickly stepping in, standing post and dropping to their knees as Nasu makes her way in. Leek glares at her, suddenly pulling against the chains. "YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, NASU! WHEN I GET FREE I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

Nasu gives a light chuckle as she slowly looms over her brother. "I don't think you'll be doing anything, Leek. You see…." She slowly crouches down, gently holding his chin. "As long as I keep you weak…malnourished….you won't be able to do a thing."

He closed his eyes, knowing that she was right. He suddenly heard a cry of pain coming from one of the chamber next door. His eyes shot open, clenching his teeth before wincing, blood soon pouring from under the bandage. "Yori…w-what are you doing to him!?"

She laughs. "My boys are working him over as we speak. You two have been a thorn in my side for far too long…"

Leek heard the impact caused by one of her soldiers, Yori crying out again. "DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IT OVER WITH!?"

Nasu began to laugh. "For all the pain you have caused my Empire, Leek…your deaths will be very….very slow….even when either of you are about to die…I'll be sure you two are healed just enough to live longer. Then…..your executions will be on display for the entire world to see."

Leek frowned. Meanwhile in the next chamber, Yori was brought to his knees, arms outstretched at his sides, head hung low as he pants, his hair hiding his face as blood drips from his lips. One of the soldiers pops his knuckles as he smirks. "Had enough, human?"

Yori spits blood onto the floor, lifting his head to reveal his bloody nose and mouth. His cheeks are bruised, his right eye red from a broken blood vessel. He gives a light smirk. "My…right cheek still itches…." The soldier frowns before punching him across the face with everything he had. Yori yelps as blood spatters onto the wall next to him. The soldier lifts Yori's head by his hair, the young man gritting his teeth in pain until he is struck across the face again. Yori pants while trying to keep his strength up.

"Stubborn little bastard….normally humans break under the first punch from one of us." The other soldiers stare at Yori, looking away from him.

Yori stares into his attackers eyes, narrowing his own. "Why….stop now? I know…you have more….were that came from."

The soldier growled before driving his heel into Yori's stomach, the super powered human's eyes going wide as blood erupts from his mouth, a loud squelching crunch heard from within his torso.

Back at camp, Horen watched as Boroo returned alone. Narrowing his eyes, the fifth generation Prince approaches the former General. "Boroo…where are they!? Where is Leek and Yori!?"

Boroo looked to him with a feigned saddened gaze, soon looking away as he slowly handed Leek's blade to him. "W-we…..were ambushed. Leek and Yori are dead…"

Horen's eyes widen, soon looking to his father's blade. Reluctantly, he takes the sword, staring at it as his eyes begin to water. He closes them, his fingers wrapping tightly around the scabbard as he lowers his head, a single tear falling from his right eye, landing in the dirt below. "W-what do we do now?"

Boroo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Leek said that if he were to be killed….we leave the planet."

Horen frowned as he gave a cold glare to the former General. He would have been told that if his father came to that decision. Reluctantly, he gives a nod. "But we don't have the materials to build the ships. It'll take years before we can get everyone to leave."

Boroo sighs. "Then it'll take years…the rebellion is dead….now we must leave."

Nearby, upon the tallest tree of the surrounding forest, the cloaked figure of the Guardian known as Piccolo listens, his ears twitching before he frowns, giving a cold glare towards Boroo.

As Nasu has promised, Leek and Yori will go through pain of the likes they have never felt before. Taking daily punishments, Leek is kept weakened by being starved since Saiya-jins require large amounts of calories to keep up their strength. To avoid Leek gaining zenkais from the assaults, Nasu gives him time to heal. Yori, on the other hand, is not so lucky. Since he is human, he will never gain a zenkai. Therefore, each time he is at death's door, he is placed into Nasu's Healing Chamber to fifty percent complete rejuvenation. It is just enough to keep him awake, but keeping him weak enough so he cannot fight back. A loud crack reverberates through the halls of the dungeon, Leek groaning as Nasu pants with sweat beading down her forehead. "Wow….quite a workout, isn't it? I mean….I only get stronger because of you, brother."

Leek growls as he slowly looks up, weakly lifting his head so his eyes can meet hers. "Get stronger? How about you get bent, you b-"

Before he can complete his sentence, she suddenly backhands him, blood flying from his lips as he cries out. Panting, he glares back at her until he hears Yori's cries once more. The same soldier roars with rage when he slams his fist into Yori's face over and over again, blood covering his knuckles. His comrades quickly run forward, grabbing hold of his arms, pulling him away. "STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" screams his female compatriot. The soldier screams.

"That filthy thing bit my tail! HE BIT MY TAIL! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

Yori, much weaker now, lifts his head, blood gushing from his nose, giving an exhausted, mischievous smirk. The soldier pants before turning and leaving the room. Both of the other guards quickly move toward Yori, kneeling down. The female lifts his head, examining him as Yori whispers. "H…how is Leek doing?"

She blinks for a moment, her icy blue eyes searching Yori's before looking away, evading his question. "We need to get him to the healing chamber. Queen Nasu will kill us if he dies before the execution." The other soldier gave a nod before unshackling Yori. He whimpers when he is lifted to his feet, both of them carrying him under his shoulders. Leek watches as Yori's feet drag along the floor. Leek grimaces before looking away, Nasu smirking.

A month passes. Leek groans, his head hanging low, weakened from the lack of food. As he lifts his head, he comes to notice two beings standing within his cell, his raspy voice echoing in the room. "Great….I'm hallucinating."

The clothing of the first being was black with gold trim around the collar, the arched sleeves, and the bottom that covered up his legs. He was quite short, having blue skin, a pair of small circular sunglasses that hid his eyes. His ears long and pointed, a small mandible antenna of each cheek. His cap was black as well with two black antennae poking out, only standing at round five feet. Standing beside this being was another. He stood at six feet and seven inches in height, his hair very similar to Leeks, if not messier in appearance. He had white wrappings around his forearms and fists, his pants olive drab green cargos, themselves tucked into black combat boots. The shirt was a white tank top tucked into the top of his pants, having a large build. A brown tail swished back and forth behind him, a scar traveling down his right eye and then sweeping across the bridge of his nose, ending under his left eye. A golden halo glowed brightly above the Saiya-jin's head. The Saiya-jin chuckled a bit as his hand rested on the other being's shoulder. "Well, Leek….not exactly."

Leek lifted a brow. "Who the hell are you?"

The Saiya-jin looked into his eyes. "I am your grandfather, Leek…and this is King Kai…Kai of the Northern Galaxy."

Leek's eyes widen. "Grandpa Okura!?" He grit his teeth. "Get me out of here!"

Okura sadly looked down. "I'm sorry, Leek….I am unable to do that. One….we are not truly here. We are just a projection of your mind as we communicate with you telepathically. And…secondly…The Kais will not let us directly interfere on this one."

Leek growled. "Why not!? They allowed it before!"

Okura closes his eyes. "The only reason they were granted the time to return was because the entire universe was in jeopardy. Right now….it is only Earth that is in peril. This is a journey you must take on your own."

Leek narrowed his eyes. "Then why even bother contacting me!?"

Okura looked to the door. "I am here to tell you that Nasu is not to blame."

His grandson lunges forward on the chains. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

His grandfather shifts his gaze back to Leek. "Pima, your great, great grandmother, has escaped Hell. She is still in the Other World…but in hiding. A wizard by the name of Babidi has taught her how to corrupt and control others. She did so with your sister."

Leek's eyes widen, closing them as he looks away. "B-but…she killed mom and dad….she killed my wife…."

Okura shakes his head. "All influenced by Pima's corruption. Your sister has no recollection on how Serori and Vegeta Junior were killed."

Leek slowly nods. "Alright, Grandpa….how do I end this?"

Okura starts to fade away. "By not letting yourself fall into madness….rage is not always the answer…"

When Leek looks up, Okura and King Kai are gone.

Four years go by. The Prince continues to hang from the same chains, his muscles having withered, his weight dropped dramatically. His cheeks were sunken in, dark, red rings around his eyes, his clothing hanging off his body. The door to his chamber opens, that same female guard walks in with a tray of food. Kneeling down in front of him, she brings up the bowl of soup. She appears saddened to see him like this. Slowly, she brings up a spoon of the broth, placing it to his lips. Leek slowly turns his head away. Sighing, she slowly leans forward. "Please….do not give up….we all need you…"

Leek slowly lifts his head, bruises covering his face, blinking as he looks into her eyes, his voice raspy as he whispers. "Does…..Yori…..live?"

She gives a soft smile. "Yes, Prince Leek. He has great strength….he refuses to give up."

Leek nods as he lowers his head again. "He…has more strength…than me." Blinking, the female turns around as the door opens once again, this time a guard in a black uniform steps in, looking to the female, his voice deep.

"It is time."

She sighed before looking to the dying Prince. Unclasping his wrists, she gently lifts him to his feet, Leek crying out from the pain. With his arm over her shoulder, the young, built female carries him into the hall. He takes notice to her features. Her hair is quite long, ending just above the base of her tail, dark purple in color. Her eyes are a shining icy blue. "Wha….what is your name?"

She blinked, looking to him with a puzzled look. "Uh…my name is Naga, my Prince…"

Leek gives a nod. "I'll be sure to….remember your name…thank you for your…kindness."

She dejectedly looks away from her prisoner. Out in the hall, Leek looks over to the guards bringing Yori out of his cell. Yori looks up, weak as ever, his hair grown out and messy, covered in dirt and dried blood. He gives a weak smile. "L-Leek…l-long time….no s-see."

Leek weakly returns the smile. "As with you….."

It was not long until they were brought outside. The cheers of the loyal crowd ring through the air, crying for blood. They strain their eyes to block the sunlight, wincing before looking up to see Nasu standing up above, sword in hand. They are brought to the stairs of the gallows, having been built strictly for their execution. Yori slowly hangs his head closing his eyes. "Leek….I…I love you…"

Leek looks to him. "I love you, too, Yori….but….we'll get out of this….I have a good feeling."

Yori frowned. This time, he may be wrong. Suddenly, the Saiya-jin female smacks Leek upside the head. "Shut up!" Leek growls, turning his head to only see Naga giving him a wink. He blinks before Yori grits his teeth, suddenly breaking free of his captors, lunging towards the female guard.

"You leave him alone!" Naga suddenly spins around, grabbing hold of his face and slamming his head down on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, HUMAN!" Yori narrows his eyes, his screams muffled before he suddenly blinks. Naga gives a light smirk, winking to him as well. Yori is suddenly brought to his feet by the other guards, remaining silent as he gives her a cold glare. They are brought to the top of the gallows, a single block of wood sits ready for them, dark stains covering the surface. Nasu smirks as she draws her sword from her scabbard. She looks to the guards, giving a nod before Leek is released, falling to his knees. He watches in horror as Yori is brought to the chopping block, suddenly shoved down as he winces. Leek groans as he tries to stand up, falling over from the lack of energy. Nasu chuckles as she looks to her brother.

"Nuh uh…you get to watch…then after Yori's head is in my hand…then…you get to die."

Leek starts to pant, worriedly looking to his partner as tears start to flow from his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yori…."

Yori gives a light smile as he speaks. "It's okay…it'll be quick…"

Nasu narrows her eyes as she locks onto Yori, leisurely circling him. "Now….Yori….for your crimes against the Empire….for the acts of insurrection and treason…you are found guilty and sentenced to death by beheading."

Yori closes his eyes. "Right….while you eradicate the humans…you don't plan on holding your deal with Boroo, do you?"

Nasu smirks. "Very good, Yori. Only took you four years to figure it out. Now….have any last words?"

Yori sighs. "Yes…I do…." He slips his tongue into his cheek, a loud crunch heard as he seems to be chewing on something, suddenly swallowing it. Nasu lifts a brow as she sees the human being give her a smirk. "KAIO-KEN TIMES EIGHTY! HAAA!" He throws his head back as his body releases a surge of energy, enveloped in the dark red, flaming aura as his muscles double in size.

Nasu takes a step back with widened eyes. "WHAT!?" Yori screams when he suddenly turns towards her, slamming his fist into her chest, sending her flying into the crowd as they gasp and cry in fright. She slams into the ground, a crater forming around her. Naga smirks as she slowly backs away, disappearing into the crowd of soldiers as they surround the gallows, Leek faintly looking up at Yori with a fatigued leer.

"T-told you…I…had a good feeling."

Yori chuckles. "Shut up."

Once surrounded, Yori looked to the soldiers as he clenched his fists, ready to take them all on until a thunderous voice broke through the screams of the people. "HELLZONE GRENADE!" Multiple brightly purpled spheres of ki soon rain down onto the troops. Their eyes widen as they quickly shield themselves from the impact. They soon open their eyes as they look around them. The spheres only levitate around them. They soon turn a blinding golden yellow, quickly converging on the Saiya-jins as they scream, exploding on impact. Yori looks up to see The Guardian Piccolo. Piccolo gives a smirk to him while giving him a two-fingered salute. Yori nods before turning to Leek, quickly grabbing hold of him and taken off into the air.

When they disappear from sight, Nasu swiftly rises to her feet, shoving people away as she screams in a rage, panting as she tries to control herself. "RAAAAAHHH! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO FIND THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Since their capture, Boroo has moved the rebels to a new location. Located at the ruins of Pilaf's castle, the populace is almost done with the massive ship that is being built with the help of Cyborg 17. Boroo stands on a platform as he overlooks the working people. Crossing his arms, he stares on with grimace, shifting his gaze towards Horen, whom is lifting the final thruster up onto the gargantuan rocket engine of the saucer-like ship the rests upon the top of the palace remnants. Panting, Horen wipes his hands off on his suit, grey streaks of dust smeared on his black suit, his father's sword upon his back, having discarded his battle armor. He sighs as he looks upon the ship. He blinks, soon turning his gaze to the north, his eyes staring. Boroo lifts a brow when he notices the young man's look. Lifting his beady eyes, he squints when he comes to notice Piccolo arriving. However, Piccolo is not alone. Trailing behind him is Yori, seeming to be in full health thanks to the Sensu bean he was given by Naga. In Yori's arm is the emaciated Prince Leek, having passed out from exhaustion and starvation.

Horen's eyes grow wide with astonishment as he whispers to himself. "…Father…" Once they land, the crowd of people begins to gather round, Horen pushing through.

Yori gently lies Leek down upon the ground as him and Piccolo kneel next to him. Piccolo looks up to one of the Saiya-jin females. "Go get Korin! We need his Sensu Beans!" The female nods before running off. Boroo gulps as he starts to climb down from the platform. When Horen finally gets through, he stares in shock when he sees the condition his father is in.

Within one of the tents, this one much larger than the others, Korin sits upon a plush pillow, purring and mewing loudly as he lies on his back, surrounded by giggling women, human and Saiya-jin alike. They pet and paw at him, the cat now wearing a set of rectangular glasses, his staff on floor next to him. "Oooooh yeah…ladies….calm down…plenty of Korin to go around. Get behind me ear." One female giggles before reaching out and scratching his ear, Korin's left foot twitching. "Eh heheheheh! That's it!" Suddenly the Saiya-jin girl that was sent for him burst through the flaps of the tent.

"MASTER KORIN!"

"Aaaah!" Korin suddenly falls off the pillow, quickly getting up and scratching the back of his head, his cheeks red. "WHAT!?"

The girl waves him on. "C'mon! Prince Leek is back! He needs Sensu beans!"

Korin reaches under his pillow, grabbing a small brown bag before picking up his staff, lifting himself into the air as he follows the girl.

"Out of the way! Move it!" The crowd begins to part, Korin pushing through until he is upon Leek and Yori. He stares at the much weakened Leek, gulping. "Holy crap…uh…Piccolo…I dunno if a Sensu bean is gonna help him."

The Namekian shoots him a cold look. "THEN GIVE ME THE DAMN BAG!"

The martial arts feline jumps from fright, tossing him the bag. Piccolo catches it, quickly reaching inside to grab three beans. Piccolo tilts his head back, opening his mouth before shoving the beans into his mouth. Slowly, Leek starts to chew on them, loud crunching escaping his lips before swallowing. His eyes quickly open as he grits his teeth, his muscles suddenly exploding back into their original size, shape returning to his face as he grunts. Everyone, except Yori, Horen, and Piccolo, gasps from astonishment. His eyes slowly sweep side to side, curling his legs back before launching himself up to his feet, everyone cheering. Yori gives him a warm smile before hugging him, nuzzling into the side of his neck, Leek gently returning the hug. Leek's gaze turns to Horen, the young man slowly approaching him. Horen soon removes the sword and scabbard from his back, kneeling down as he presents it to his father.

"I believe this belongs to you…."

Leek only stares at his son before taking the blade. Slowly, he narrows his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Where…is Boroo!?" The plump General pants as he starts to make his way to the exit of the ruins with his katana at his side. Sweat pours down his face until he hears the roar. "BOROO!" Looking up, he screams in fright as he shields his face with his arms, Leek crashing down onto the earth in front of him, the ground quaking as a small crater is created. Boroo backs away as he stares at the enraged Prince. With golden fire dancing over his body, the first stage Super Saiya-jin looks to him with a piercing glower, gritting his teeth. Leek starts to advance towards Boroo, the former General quickly backing away on his hands and feet. Leek reaches over his own shoulder, drawing his blade. Boroo jumps to his feet, turning and running away until Leek appears in front of him. Boroo screams before trying to run the other way. Leek slowly raises his palm, firing off a blast of golden energy. The sphere explodes upon the ground behind the fat man, launching him forward and hitting the ground. Boroo cried out before standing back up. Leek appears right in front of him, punching him across the face, sending him to the ground, blood flying from his nose and mouth. Boroo groans, standing back up. Soon, everyone gathers, Yori and Horen watching Boroo get what he deserves. Leek sticks his sword into the ground, kneeling down and lifting the overweight soldier up off his feet. "YOU FAT PILE OF FILTH! YOU BRING SHAME TO YOUR ANCESTOR!"

Boroo struggles to break free. "Leek…with you two dead…..Nasu would have let us go! Leave the planet in safety! YOU EMBARASSED ME IN FRONT OF MY MEN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAD THEM TO SAFETY!"

Yori quickly approaches, driving a hard kick into his spine, Boroo crying out. "AND YOU BELIEVED HER!? HER PLAN WAS AFTER WE WERE EXECUTED, SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Boroo's eyes enlarge, Leek suddenly dropping him. Leek starts to back away as the crowd starts to make room for them both. Leek holds his hands out to his side, Yori blinking as he stares at him. "Leek? W-what are you doing?"

Leek keeps his eyes on the self-proclaimed ronin. "Giving him a chance to do it himself." Leek gently pats the scar in the center of his diaphragm. Boroo blinks as Yori backs away. "C'mon, General Boroo….I am unarmed….try to kill me…do it yourself."

Boroo frowns as he narrows his eyes, slowly reaching over and tightly gripping the handle of his blade. The air is quiet, Leek remaining still while Yori looks between them. Boroo screams as he starts to charge forward, drawing the steel foil. Leek does not budge, waiting as the swordsman rushes him. When just feet away, Leek suddenly charges forward, a loud squelching crunch heard as everyone, including Yori, gasps in horror. Boroo's eyes are wide, trembling as he drops his sword with a loud clang. Leek's blade protrudes from his back, soaked in blood. Leek's hand rigidly grips the handle of his own blade, blood spilling onto it. Boroo's head presently rests on Leek's shoulder, blood spilling from his mouth as he struggles to breathe. Leek soon speaks. "Boroo…..you have fallen from grace because of your own desires for fame and recognition. You bring shame to your ancestor's name." Leek then pulls away, looking into his dying eyes. "Yajirobe…..ally and hero of Earth….would frown upon you. You are not worthy of his blade." Boroo gives a final sigh, his arms falling to his side as his head drops. Leek suddenly yanks the blade from the general's corpse, his body hitting the dirt with a loud thud. Yori covers his mouth, trembling as he witnessed the brutality. Leek looks to the others. "Anyone else who places this rebellion in danger like he did shall face a similar fate!" Everyone, including Horen, start to back away. Leek kneels down, picking up what once was Yajirobe's sword and scabbard, moving towards his son and hands him the katana. Horen blinks as he looks to it, gently removing it from his father's hands. Leek stares into his eyes. "You are worthy to have this blade, Horen. Use it well…"

Horen gave a nod as he tied it to his waist. "I will, Prince Leek."

Piccolo frowns as he watches Leek walking away. Within moments, Naga descends from the sky, still in her uniform. As the crowd looks up, they scream as they start to scatter, prepared rebels quickly closing in on the female, powering up. Horen spots her, gritting his teeth as he ascends to first stage Super Saiya-jin, quickly charging with his grip on the sword. Yori and Leek look over to the commission, their eyes going wide. Naga's eyes widen as well as she sees Horen charging her, drawing his blade. Yori shouts to him. "HOREN, DON'T!"

At that moment, there is an explosion, sending a shockwave through the ruined palace. Once the smoke clears, Horen grits his teeth, the edge of his blade halted just centimeters away from Naga's nose. Everyone gasps, seeing the young, purple haired woman now dawning golden blond hair, her eyes turned to jade while her build has gained some size. She keeps a focused gaze, the katana caught between her palms. Horen blinks before looking to Yori. Yori approaches Horen, gently placing his hands upon his forearm, having the young Prince lower the blade. He has a bewildered stare upon his features. "W-who is she?"

Leek's voice is shortly speaks out, his father approaching. "Her name is Naga….she is the one who helped us escape." Leek smiles to her whereas Horen is looking between them with confusion. Leek crosses his arms. "So…you're a Super Saiya-jin."

She lowers her gaze, powering down. "Yes, my Prince. I ascended when I witnessed the slaughter of my town. I was able to keep it secret from the Queen. I knew if she discovered that I was one…she would send me out with the extermination squads. I…refuse to take a life in her name."

Leek gently rests his hand upon her shoulder. "Naga….Yori and I are in your debt. Unfortunately I must call on your services."

She looked to him, Yori, and Horen. She gives a light smile. "You'll never have to ask for my services, Prince Leek."

Leek smirks. "Good…now I need you and Horen to train the rebellion."

Horen lifts a brow. "But, they are trained enough…what more can we do?"

Leek looks back at the crowd of people, giving a smirk. "Yori and I will train the humans with Kaio-ken…." He then looks to his son and Naga. "You two will make me soldiers. With both of you training them, they'll become more powerful than Nasu's forces."

Horen and Naga soon grin. Within this time that would span for about 3 months, the volunteers for Leek's rebellion trained hard. With rigorous training, and just finding that right sore spot to get each and every Saiya-jin to become more powerful. Those unable to attain this level, mainly those who are only one-eighth Saiya-jin and humans are trained to use the Kaio-ken technique. Piccolo has chosen to train alone. Stricken with grief from the news of Papirko's passing, the Namekian isolates himself from the others, staying in his own tent. Slowly, the flap opens up to reveal Yori, the human gazing in to see Piccolo levitating as he meditated. His eyes shut; he gives a sigh of frustration. "What is it, Yori?"

Yori gulps as he steps inside, letting the flap close behind him. "I…was just checking up on you, Piccolo. Um…how're you doing?"

He sighs again, realizing that Yori is not going to leave. The lone Guardian soon opens his eyes, glaring at Yori. "I'm fine, Yori. Now leave me alone."

Yori frowns as he looks down. "Piccolo…we need to talk….about Papirko."

Piccolo suddenly snaps. "What is there to talk about!? Papirko is dead!"

Yori flinches from his shout. "I know you hurt….he was your best friend, Piccolo."

Piccolo suddenly stood up, looming over Yori with his tall stature. "He wasn't my friend…he was my brother….like…a brother…"

Seripa's male form gently takes his hand, Piccolo's eyes locked on him. "I know…and I also know you're not one to spill your guts…but…if you ever want to talk…come and find me…okay?" Yori looked up as he gave a warm smile. Piccolo sighs one last time before he nods.

Later that night, Leek was heading to the makeshift community center, having been made from parts of other homes. A band plays some rock music while the mix of rebels and civilians laugh and have fun, children chasing each other around. Stepping inside, the Prince's rebel soldiers turn to him, raising their glasses as everyone cheers. Leek chuckles before waving them off. He looks over to Horen and Naga chatting at what would be a bar made from fallen logs. He smirks before shifting his gaze to Yori who was chatting amongst his students, the thin male looking to Leek before giving a bashful smile. Leek returns the smile before approaching him, holding his hand out towards his counterpart. "May I?"

Yori does not give a verbal answer. He only reaches out, gently taking his Prince's hand before they step away from his pupils. Leek leads him to a table where they both sit down. They begin to talk, inaudible due to the music and loud chatter. Yori laughs at a comment that Leek says, trying his best not to fall out of his chair. Leek laughs as well, looking up before he blinked. Yori catches his expression, turning his head around to see where Leek was staring. At the bar, Horen and Naga kiss, Yori giving a warm smile. Later that night as the excitement died down, Leek and Yori continued to talk at the table, soon being the only ones left to be awake. Leek sits forward as he takes Yori's hand. "I…want to apologize for not having more time with you. Just….I want to end this quickly. This…war….can't carry on anymore. It has to end…"

Yori shakes his head. "Leek…I understand…I'm not upset. I was the one who asked you to join this. And I haven't regretted it even once."

Leek's eyes drift to their hands, his thumb gently caressing the back of his. "What…whatever happens, Yori…I-" He goes silent when he feels Yori's hand upon his cheek. He glances to him, staring into his eyes, Yori soon standing in front of him.

"Leek…you don't have to say it. You never have to say it for me to know how you feel." Yori leans down, gently pressing his lips to Leek's, the Saiya-jin closing his eyes as he returns the kiss.

Morning arrives. Cyborg 17 has been keeping himself busy with his attacks against the outposts. Without a sound, he lands upon a nearby rooftop of the city, staring down upon the formation of what looks likes thousands of soldiers, Nasu inspecting her troops with great scrutiny. He narrows his eyes as he listens.

Hours go by before 17 quickly arrives at the camp, crashing down before rushing up to Leek, whom is going over a strategy with Horen, Yori, and Naga. The Cyborg quickly yells over them. "SHE'S ATTACKING TOMORROW!"

Leek quickly looks up, followed by the others as he blinks. "What!?"

He stops in front of them, looking to all of them. "Nasu….she's launching her attack at dawn!"

Leek gulped before he looked to Yori. The human frowned. "But…we aren't ready!"

Leek shakes his head, turning and walking away. "We have no choice but to be ready. Get everyone ready." Yori gives a nod as he turns and heads to the main camp. Horen watches his father. His son shifts his gaze to Naga before leaning over and kissing her cheek, leaving her side to catch up with Leek.

"Leek! Wait up!" He turns to his son briefly before continuing on, Horen now at his side. "Leek….what are we gonna do!?"

Leek lifted his brow as he looked over his son. "Horen….you actually seem worried about this….why?"

Horen gulps. "Um…." His cheeks turn red. Leek looks passed him to see Naga talking with 17, then smiles.

"Now you have something to lose out of all this." Leek stops his paces before placing a hand on his offspring's shoulder. "You have grown up to be a very powerful fighter, Horen. You have made me proud….and remember…no matter your decision…I will ALWAYS…be proud of you. I will not make you fight….nor will I ask you to. You and Naga have done your jobs…you trained our Saiya-jin comrades to be proud warriors.. You two can go if you want." Leek smiles before he pats his shoulder. He leaves Horen's side, the red haired being with a bewildered look. Leek walks towards Piccolo, eyes locked on the Namekian, whom is watching the children play amongst themselves. He sighs before he hears Leek. "I take it you have heard, Guardian?"

The green-skinned creature swings his head towards him. "Of course…."

Leek nods before looking to the children. "I want you to take them off world….tonight."

Piccolo lifted a brow. "I don't think so, Leek." The Prince quickly looks to his green counterpart. Piccolo grips the staff in his grasp. "I will stand and fight with you."

The Saiya-jin frowns. "And what happens to the dragon balls if you get killed? The secrets of Guardianship will die with you, Piccolo."

Piccolo groans. "Then perhaps the dragon balls need to be gone forever. If not for those blasted things….the greatest evils would have never shown up on this world."

"But…..because of the dragon balls….what that evil has done was able to be corrected."

Piccolo gives a nod. "Either way…send 17 with the families. I choose to fight…..I won't be told otherwise. Even as Guardian…I AM a warrior."

Leek gave a nod before looking back to the children. "We have to win this…for their sake."

In the afternoon, Leek soon stood before the entire population of the rebels. Looking amongst them, with his sword on his back, his eyes sweep across the crowd. Taking a deep breath, everyone becomes silent. Men, women, and children stare upon their leader. "Tomorrow at sunrise…."Queen" Nasu will launch her attack against us. With this attack…she plans on eradicating every single one of us. Man…woman…and child….none of you are safe." The crowd starts to talk amongst themselves. Many of them worried. Yori, standing off to the side, watches them before looking to his partner. "So…..I have decided that…with 17's help…..those who are not fighting will be sent off world." There is a sudden uproar, an older woman steps forward, her hair graying.

"We can't just leave! What about our home!?"

Leek moves his gaze to her. "This is only temporary. Once it is over…once she and her army is defeated….all of you will return."

A doubtful rebel, a human male, raises his hand from within the crowd. "What if we fail!? What will become of our families!?"

Leek draws his blade, suddenly jamming it into the ground as he powers up, the ground beneath him fissuring as he grits his teeth with his outburst. "WE WILL NOT FAIL!" The crowd suddenly goes silent, stepping back as one. Leek glares at them all. "WE ARE NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS WAR! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET THIS PLANET BE TAKEN!" Horen watches his father closely, Naga hugging his arm. "I will fight until I give my last dying breath to regain what is rightfully ours! WE WILL WIN THIS!" Soon the rebel soldiers all began to step forward. Leek clenches his fist around the handle of his blade. "This is our home….it belongs to all of us! I will lead us to victory!" He suddenly raises the sword. "WHO'S WITH ME!?" All the rebels cheer as they raise their fists.

That evening, 17 ushers the last of the families on board. He looks back as Leek approaches. "Leek…are you sure you don't need my help?"

He nods. "Yes, I am. In case we lose, 17….I want you to protect them and take them out of our solar system."

The eternal youth sighs. "Well then…good luck, Leek." He presents a soft smile before he boards the craft. Once the ship departs, Leek sighs as he looks down. Gently, a pair of purple, gloved arms wrap around his waist. With the sensation of Yori's warm cheek on the back of his neck, Leek closes his eyes as he speaks softly.

"I wish you, Horen, and Naga would have gone with them."

Yori chuckles. "I know….but I guess we're all pigheaded. We love a good fight."

Leek smirks. "I know."

Yori nuzzles into him. "I'll never leave your side…no matter what."

Leek reaches up, gently holding his hands. "…..Same here."

Dawn is on the horizon. With the rising sun, the light shines across the green earth, piercing through the trees as the warmth hits the standing rebellion of hundreds. Leek wearily stared at the horizon, sword upon his back. Horen was at his side, gripping the hilt of Yajirobe's blade. To Horen's right, stood Naga, coldly staring, sweat beading down her forehead. Piccolo stands to Yori's left, wearing only his purple gi of his fighting days. To Leek's left was Yori, reaching over and gently taking Leek's hand. Leek looks over to him. All of them were nervous and had a right to be. They could feel Nasu's power approaching. Behind them are rows of Saiya-jins and human warriors, ready to give their lives for a home they have currently lost. In the distance, the sun begins to darken. What looks like a cloud starts to form. The rebels gasp. That cloud is not a cloud. Nasu has brought her entire regime. Leek looks back at his army. "Remember…they are many, but we have something to truly fight for! Use that in battle…and with that...we will lead this war into victory!"

With that said, the rebels give a loud cheer. Leek hopes this boosts their confidence. Within what seemed like a few long seconds, Nasu with her forces gently touch down in front of Leek and the uprising, her own blade on her back. Smirking, her eye searches each and every one of the rebels, chuckling to herself. "So…this is it, brother? What is left of your rebellion? They look like that can't even handle themselves!"

Leek frowns. "Each one is worth ten of your soldiers, Nasu. End this now….I don't want to hurt you."

She tilts her head. "How touching, Leek. But, unfortunately, I REALLY want to hurt you."

The Prince nods, slowly stepping back. Nasu does the same. Soon the siblings power up into their third forms, Horen doing the same as he steps to his father's side. All three draw their blades in unison. "You sure you want this, Nasu?"

She smirks. "More than anything."

Keeping a cold stare on one another, Leek narrows his eyes. "ATTACK!"

With a roar, his rebellion quickly advances with Yori and Naga leading. The two armies collide, screams heard among them as Yori powers up his Kaio-ken. Leek and Horen quickly appear in front of the Queen, swinging their blades. Nasu quickly blocks both of their attacks with a loud clang from the colliding foils. Leek and Horen grit their teeth, Nasu staring into their eyes as she grins. "Is this all you two have!? I was expecting more of a challenge…especially from you, Horen."

Horen starts to growl, suddenly pushing back against her, knocking her off balance to go in for another strike. Nasu easily blocks the attack with her blade, Leek coming in. Focused on Leek, she shifts it to where she is blocking them both, all three of them struggling against one another. Shifting her attention to her formal pupil, she roars in rage before powering up and suddenly wrapping her tail around his throat, lifting him up and slamming him off the ground and throwing him into the air, making him drop his katana. Leek powers up, kicking her in the stomach to knock her back. Once he was able to get space between them, he forces his energy into the sword, charging forward as he screams. Nasu regains her stance and rushes towards her brother as well, sword at her side, mirroring the same technique as her brother. Bringing their cutting edges together, there is a suddenly explosion of blue lightning, the steel shattering before their eyes. With wide eyes, they examine their now useless swords, quickly looking to each other. Nasu growls before throwing it at him, Leek slapping it away until she slams her fist into his cheek. Leek drops his own, returning the strike, a concussion wave leaving their strikes.

Yori fights side by side with Piccolo, the human roaring when he suddenly leaps into the crowd of Nasu's Army. They start to pile up on him until he screams. "KAIO-KEN TIMES THIRTY! HYEAH!" With a dark, red explosive wave, the soldiers are launched into the air, Yori gritting his teeth. Within his chest cavity, the meta-organic heart that powers him glows gold, working harder and faster, feeding off his ki. Yori powers up. Piccolo places his fingers to his forehead, glowing bright yellow as he grits his teeth.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" He releases the beam, the energy charged corkscrew piercing through many of the Saiya-jin threat. With that, Horen suddenly crashes into the center of Nasu's Army, groaning as he sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked when he saw Naga in battle. Unlike any other fighter, he has seen or even heard of; she seemed to have her own unique style. Powered up to Super Saiya-jin, the female rips through the soldiers, roaring and screaming like a wild animal. She lunges forward, grabbing one Saiya-jin by his shoulders, suddenly flipping with him and throwing him into his comrades. She then leaps up onto a female warrior's shoulders, suddenly delivering a barrage of punches to her face before leaping off and blasting her with a ki attack, sending her flying. Naga pants before looking to Horen. She gives him a warm smile before brushing her hair behind her ears, Horen just staring in disbelief. She shifts her attention back to the hordes of soldiers, roaring again before becoming a Saiya-jin berserker, charging into the fray.

Yori pants as he dodging fists left and right taking on the army. With every chance, he delivers a devastating blow, knocking out or killing a few at a time. He jumps up, lifting his hands above his head as he forms bright orange spheres, screaming before throwing them into the troops, exploding on impact followed by the screams of fear and pain. He then raises his right hand into the air, frowning. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" With that, he forms and unleashes one massive disk of energy, slicing through his opponents and exploding on the final one, bodies dropping.

Leek and Nasu trade punches and kicks, dodging and blocking each other. Leek reaches out, grabbing a hold of her by her hair and pulling her head back. Gritting her teeth, she suddenly yelps when Leek punches her in the face. His fist collides with her nose two more times prior to his sister chopping him in the throat. Coughing and gagging, he releases her as he staggers back. The Queen lunges forward, driving her fist into his stomach, making him lose his breath. She goes to drive a knee into his face until he delivers her an uppercut, causing her to summersault into the air. When she freezes, her eyes widen when she notices her brother right in front of her, suddenly thrusting both his hands into her chest. "GALICK GUN!" And with that, in a bright violet blast, Nasu is launched higher into the air, soaring towards the horizon. Leek grits his teeth as he gives chase in a flash of light.

Piccolo roars when his arms stretch out for yards, sweeping through the legion, their cries of fright and pain caused by the Super Namek fill the air. Yori and his students of Kaio-ken charge into a group, soldiers being knocked into the air like ragdolls. Horen looks into the air, growling before taking off. Yori pauses as he watches Horen leave. He turns to Naga. "NAGA!? YOU GOT THIS!?"

Naga turned to him, suddenly punching a soldier in the face. "Yeah! Take the Namek with you….me and the rest can handle this!" She yelps when a soldier tackles her, only to be vaporized with an explosive wave. Yori looks to the Guardian, Piccolo giving a nod before taking off.

Leek finally catches up to his twin, roaring as he pulls his fist back. "CALL OFF YOUR ARMY, NASU! END THIS NOW!"

She suddenly appears behind him, delivering a hard chop to the back of his neck, Leek yelping until she drives a knee into his stomach, making him curl up. "I'll stop when every human and lesser hybrid is dead!"

Serori's son glares into her eyes, gritting his teeth. "You have become a despicable creature, Nasu! All of this just because of those idiots from long ago!"

She frowned. 'THIS WAS NEVER ABOUT THEM! THIS IS TO BRING BACK THE GLORY THE SAIYA-JIN RACE ONCE HELD! WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL RACE IN THE UNIVERSE AND WE ARE QUAL TO THE WEAK HUMANS!? Hmph…such dishonor."

Leek charges towards her. "YOU DON'Y KNOW THE MEANING OF HONOR! HAAA!" He quickly delivers a spin kick, Nasu blocking it with her forearm only for Leek to reverse it and strike her with his opposite leg. She yelps when she is knocked to the side.

Naga grits her teeth, watching as her troops are losing the battle. Looking to her compatriots, she powers up more. "IS THIS ALL THAT YOU CAN DO!? ARE YOU WILLING TO LET HER STEAL YOUR HOME AND KILL YOU ALL!? SAIYA-JINS AND HYBRIDS, ALIKE…REACH DEEP INSIDE….INSIDE YOUR RAGE FILLED HEARTS AND FIND THAT POWER THAT WANTS TO BE UNLEASHED! FIND THAT FEELING OF LOSS AND DESPERATION AND STRIKE DOWN YOUR ENEMY WITH A FURY THEY HAVE NEVER FELT BEFORE!" The rebels listen as they fight. The Saiya-jins clench their fists, gritting their teeth as they close their eyes. With Nasu's forces quickly surrounding them, they begin to close in to deal the killing blow that would decide the outcome of this war and the human race. In unison, all of the Saiya-jin rebels roar in rage before there is a bright yellow explosion of energy. Nasu's Army is blown back away from the rebellion by a few feet, each landing on the ground as they grunt and howl in pain. The shockwave was powerful enough to blow over trees in the surrounding forest. With the blinding light subsiding, they all sit up, eyes becoming wide when they can feel the overwhelming power. Standing before them now is hundreds of beings, all with wild, golden blond hair. Hundreds of green and blue eyes glaring back at them with fury within. Naga smirks as she crosses her arms. "Say hello to my Army of Super Saiya-jins." The humans that fight side by side with the Saiya-jins and hybrids smirk, powering up as well.

Leek and Nasu continue their battle, striking each other over and over again, Nasu throwing a ball of ki in his face. Leek cries out from the burn, Nasu reaching out and grabbing hold of his tail. With a quick swing, she sends him soaring through the air., quickly following him.

Within Saiya-jin City, many of those who did not join Nasu's Military watch the skies, awaiting Nasu's return with news of victory, though many of them wish for a different outcome. Hearing the explosions in the distance, their eyes fixate on where it is coming from. Suddenly, a woman screams in fear, quickly ducking as a blur of blue light streaks down and smashes into Nasu's palace, followed by a yellow one. Leek crashes through the wall of Nasu's Royal chamber, his body smashing into the throne. He groans, slowly sitting up until Nasu crashes down onto him, Leek crying out as her fist smashes into his ribs with a loud crack. Nasu sneers. "Heheh…..you're in my domain now…"

Leek winces before slamming his palm into her chest, her armor cracking as she falters back. Leek draws his hands back. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Outside, the front of the palace suddenly shatters, bright blue energy erupting from within. Nasu was panting with wide eyes, just having dodged that attack. Leek slowly stands up, Nasu clenching her fists before blinking and turning around, facing the direction of the battle with her army. "W-wha!?"

Leek smirks. "You feel that, Nasu? That feeling in the pit of your stomach? That's the sensation of defeat. Your Army has been decimated. You LOST this war."

"H-how can this be!? I had thousands while only a few hundred remained of your rebellion!"

Leek slowly approaches her. "They have something to lose…and that is what drove them to victory." He gently places his hand on her shoulder, Nasu quickly spinning around and looking to him. "Nasu….please surrender. You have lost. There is no reason to keep this going."

She looks to his hand before she gazed into his eyes. Moments pass before she frowns. "NEVER! RAAH!" She suddenly slams her fist into his chest, her brother flying through the wall. Soon, the entire palace crumbles under its own weight, the roof and walls caving in onto both of them, burying them both. Soon, everyone begins to gather around, Yori, Horen, and Piccolo soon landing.

Yori runs to the rubble, frantically lifting the blocks of stone. "LEEK!" Horen and Piccolo come and help. All of them are suddenly blown back by Nasu, the Queen screaming at the top of her lungs before turning to Yori and Horen. She crouches down, ready to pounce on them until Leek erupts from the rubble that buried him, crashing into her as they both roll across the ground. In mid-spin, they both leap onto their feet.

On which used to be the Palace of the self proclaimed Queen Nasu lays nothing but smoking ruins and rubble. Located in what used to be known as Satan City, two beings of a legendary and royal lineage face off with one another. Leek, the grandson of Okura, stands before his powerful twin sister named Nasu. Staring coldly at one another, they try to anticipate their next move. Leek breathes heavily, clenching his fists as the black, leather, fingerless gloves creak from the tension as blood dribbles from his right nostril. His hair is long, traveling down to the center of his knees as it glows a bright blonde, hair missing from his brows as his eyes bright green. Nasu stares upon him, her body much in the same state, minus the eye patch over her left eye. The children of Prince Vegeta Junior and Serori have both become Super Saiya-jin 3s. Leek leads a fight to the death not only for his own life, but also for the freedom of all living creatures on Earth.

The evil Queen narrows her eyes, watching her twin brother carefully. With a light chuckle, she soon starts to circle him, her boots clunking on the concrete below her feet. "Well, Leek…..I don't know how you did it. You led your little rebellion against my empire and me. Your humans…your abominations…and weaker Saiya-jins have defeated my army. Now….the only thing that stands between the total collapse of my reign and my plans coming to fruition is me. What are your plans, Leek?"

He lifts a brow. "My plans?" He smirks as he keeps his eyes on her, tail swaying back and forth. "I only have one plan. And that is to beat your head in!" He suddenly lunges towards her.

Nasu smirks as she lunges towards her brother as well. Both of them with their right fists pulled back, they bring them forward to collide with one another at the same moment, slamming into each other's cheeks. The simultaneous blows cause them both to falter back, only for Leek to recover and bounce back, driving his elbow into Nasu's stomach. Nasu's eye bulges from her socket before Leek sweeps her feet out from under her. Flipping onto her back, Nasu suddenly vanishes, reappearing behind the Prince with a knee strike to the back. Leek spins, slapping her knee back down with both hands before slamming his forehead into her nose. Nasu staggers before screaming with rage. She charges him, Leek blocking an attempted punch. Both of them power up to the fullest extent, trading strikes at lightning speed, their limbs nothing but blurs, both of them countering with equal skill.

Leek is the first one to land a strike, his fist colliding with her nose before slamming his palm into the center of her chest. With his sister soaring over the ground, Leek appears right in front of her, punting her into the air. Flying high, he appears above Nasu, slamming his elbow down onto the back of her neck, rolling towards the ground. Before the impact, the Prince appears below her, holding one hand open towards her. In an instant, he fires off a barrage of blasts like a machine gun, exploding on impact as Nasu screams, her body being enveloped by smoke. Lowering his hand, he keeps a cold gaze on the cloud. With a earsplitting scream of vehemence, the cloud breaks away, Nasu's eyes white as she clenches her fists, her power climbing. Leek's eyes widen, quickly backing away. Piccolo screams for Leek. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

It is too late, in that instant, Nasu's body explodes, Leek shielding himself with his arms over his face. Horen grabs hold of Piccolo and Yori, shoving them back before thrusting his hands into the air, forming a shield of energy in front of them as the explosive wave envelopes them and much of the city, citizens screaming as they try to outrun it. When it fades, Leek now lies in a crater where the Palace once was. Standing up, he groans when he stands up. His shirt tattered; blood runs from his lip and elbows. Looking up, he frowns when he notices hi sister's state. With her armor now shattered, Nasu has taken on a new transformation. Her long, blond hair is now a bright neon green, her height having grown as well as her muscle mass. With the suit tight against her toned muscles, she clenches her fist before looking to her brother with white eyes, her frown becoming an insane grin while bright green lightning arcs over her body. Nasu is now a Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3. Horen's hands tremble when he sees her, stepping back. Yori frowns, quickly taking off and landing at Leek's side. "I won't let you fight her alone, Leek."

Eyes locked on Nasu, Leek gives a nod. "I know you won't….."

Piccolo goes to take off, Horen grabbing his shoulder. "Where are you going!?"

The Guardian looks back at Horen. "Going to help them!"

Horen pulls on his shoulder. "BUT YOU'LL BE KILLED! SHE'S TOO STRONG!"

Piccolo narrows his eyes. "Since when did you become scared of a challenge? Look at you…now having become a coward while your father and Yori risk their lives." Piccolo yanks his shoulder away from him, taking towards the air.

Horen blinks before looking to Leek and Yori, soon gritting his teeth. "I am not a coward." He quickly takes off. Now with all of them together, they stare down Nasu, powering up. Nasu gives a chuckle.

"Well….would you look at that….Four against one. How is that fair, dear brother?"

Leek growls. "YOU want to talk about fairness!?"

She laughs. "Yes…yes I do. How about we make this interesting?" She reaches over to the gauntlet on her right arm, pressing a small button hidden within. Within the depths of her dungeon, a sealed door soon opens, a mist of called air pouring out into the hall. Soon, a pair of white eyes opens within the darkness, with the ground beneath them starts to quake beneath their feet, Leek looking down before glancing to his sister with wide eyes.

"NASU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Nasu laughs. "Waking up my science project!" The ground starts to cave in, the group quickly lifting off into the air. Watching in awe, they watch as a bright green glow emits from the hole. A being shortly starts to levitate from the crevice, wearing a black bodysuit. This being looks exactly like Nasu in everyway, minus the eye patch, powered up to Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3.

Yori pulls on Leek's arm, gaining some distance from it. "The hell is that!?"

Nasu laughs. "My clone….since you two escaped….I need a contingency. This clone was trained within the Time Chamber, given all my abilities and power."

Piccolo frowns. "Great…now we have two of them to deal with."

The clone did not waste any time. Immediately, she charged after the group. Horen and Piccolo are the first ones on the defensive, the Clone's massive arm slamming into both of them. Leek and Yori bolt towards Nasu, fists drawn back and slamming them into Nasu's face. Nasu takes the hit without budging, laughing before grabbing them both and slamming their heads together. "KISS AND MAKE UP!" Both of them cry out before being thrown to the ground. Leek lands feet first, catching Yori. Setting him down, both take off towards Nasu again. They both vanish and reappear at each side of her, firing off multiple ki blasts. Nasu continues to laugh before holding both hands towards them, blasting them away from her.

Nasu's Clone uses her right hand to clutch Horen's hair, her left having a hold of Piccolo's antennae. Laughing, she proceeds to slam them both off the ground repeatedly, both crying out until she slams their bodies together with enough force to create a concussion wave. Dropping their bodies on the ground, she hops up, using her full weight to twist and fall down on top of them with both her elbows, both of them crying out once more. The Clone stands back up, holding both her hands down as two small spheres of emerald energy form within her palms. Horen growls before he turns over, the heels of his palms together as he powers up. "GYEAAAH! BIG BANG ATTACK!" With the massive ball of blue energy released, it slams into the Clone, launching her into the air. Horen bursts forth, bolting towards her and driving his fist into her face. The strike causes her to flip backwards, Horen smashing his knee into her spine to send her up higher. The Clone halts, quickly spinning around right as Horen appears right in front of her, catching his fist before yanking him forward while slamming the top of her head into his chest. Horen's eyes bulge as the wind is driven from his lungs. With the next move, the Clone gives a maniacal laugh when she wraps her tail around his throat. Gagging, he is lifted up by his throat, his body used as a punching bag when she strikes him over and over again. A dark purple blast strikes her in the face, making her release Horen before growling. She turns her gaze to the Namekian. Piccolo gulps, clenching his fists. Horen catches himself during the fall, suddenly appearing behind the Clone and putting her in a headlock. Piccolo smirks, charging forward to deliver a barrage of kicks and punches to her chest and stomach. Unaffected, the Clone delivers a hard uppercut into Piccolo's stomach, purple blood gushing from his both before using her other hand to slap him on the back of the head, sending him to the ground. Horen grits his teeth, punching her on the side of the head. Frowning, she reaches back and grabs him by his shirt, pulling him over her shoulder and bashing him over her knee on his spine, Horen crying out before being thrown high above.

Yori and Leek pant, still leading the face-off with Nasu. Nasu chuckles as she starts to power up again. Nasu quickly appears behind them, her hands drawn back as they gather bright green energy in her palms. Leek's eyes go wide, suddenly shoving Yori aside before spinning around to block the attack. Yori's eyes go wide when he is suddenly shoved, watching in despair as Nasu releases her attack on Leek. Leek cries out from the explosion, zooming towards the ground and crashing into the earth. "LEEK!" On the ground, Leek struggles to stand up. Yori quickly turns a rage filled gaze towards Nasu, clenching his fists. Nasu blinks before looking to him, feeling the rise in ki within the human. Clenching his fists, he suddenly cries out. "KAIO-KEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED! GAAAAHHHH!" His muscles bulk up while his eyes soon turn red as they glow brightly. Nasu was curious to what Yori was doing, tilting her head. Gritting his teeth, he continues to power up, drawing his hands back to his sides. His hair starts to flare out and flutter. Bright pink ki begins to form within his palms, his blank, red eyes focused on Nasu. Suddenly, he brings his hands together, combining the two forms of energy together, forming a bright pink flame that engulfs his hands. Nasu's eyes widen, feeling the power. Soon, a fifteen foot tall spectral image of the Saiya-jin known as Seripa takes shape behind him, performing the same technique.

"W-WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? WHERE IS THIS POWER COMING FROM!?" Nasu exclaims. Soon, Yori screams at the top of his lungs, the red aura of the Kaio-ken replaced with the golden aura of a Super Saiya-jin. Seripa's form ascends as golden blonde hair bursts forth. Blue lighting soon arcs over Yori's body, Seripa taking on the form of Super Saiya-jin 2. Nasu draws her hands back, green energy forming in her palms. "GALACTIC KAMEHAMEHA!" She thrusts her hands out, sending the blast towards the human. Yori gives another scream of rage, his hair soon standing on end, taking on a shining ruby-red hue.

"REINCARNATED BLAST! HYEAAAAAAAAAAH!" With that, he thrusts his hands forward, releasing the massive pink stream of energy, Seripa's form mimicking the move, suddenly exploding into a Super Saiya-jin 3, her long, golden hair fluttering behind her. The blast decimates Nasu's own, quickly engulfing the Queen as she cries out in fright and pain. As the light fades, Nasu is nowhere to be found. Yori pants, remaining in his soon to be dubbed Super Human form. He looks to his hands, trembling as he grits his teeth. Closing his eyes, he powers down, his body returning to its normal state and slimming back down. Leek, stares in awe at all that has just happened. Yori looks down to Leek, giving an exhausted smile. Their happiness is short lived when Nasu crashes up through the ground of the palace floor. Panting, her brown bleeding, she roars in a rage.

"YOU THINK THAT IS ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME! YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!" In her hand, she holds a hexagonal shaped container. She looks to her Clone. "KEEP THEM ALL BUSY WHILE I TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Her Clone looking back, she gives a nod before Nasu quickly takes off. Leek joins Yori's side, ready to go after Nasu until her Clone appears right in front of them, delivering a roundhouse kick to both of them. They shout in pain as they are knocked to the earth. Before they hit the ground, the Clone quickly slams into them knee first, pinning them to the ground as she commences to pummel them with flurries of punches.

Nasu, meanwhile, settles down onto the Earth. On the black container is a bright orange knob. Lifting it, she reveals with looks like a lid, bright yellow light emitting from inside. Inside the container are all seven Dragon Balls needed to resurrect Shenron. Staring upon them, she smirks.

With Piccolo and Horen coming to the rescue, they suddenly tackle the Clone to the ground. The Clone roars in anger before sending out an explosive wave, knocking them off her. She suddenly stands over them, lifting her fists to smash into them until the sky starts to go dark. Eyes wide, Piccolo looks towards the horizon to see the almighty Shenron, lightning streaking across the sky.

Nasu stands before the Eternal Dragon, grin on her face. Shenron looks down upon her. 'WHO AWAKENS ME FROM MY SLUMBER?"

Nasu chuckles. "I do, mighty Shenron…Queen Nasu and Queen of the Saiya-jin race."

Shenron slowly leans down, growling. "I WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES, SAIYA-JIN. NOW, TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE SO I MAY GO BACK TO SLEEP."

Nasu chuckles. "I wish for Pima to be brought back to life!"

Piccolo's eyes widen. "NO! SHE MUST NOT BRING HER BACK!" Leek and Yori stand up, looking to Piccolo, Leek the first to ask.

"W-who are you talking about? Who mustn't be brought back?"

Turning his gaze to Leek, Piccolo quickly stands up. "PIMA! SHE'S THE REASON BROLY WAS BROUGHT BACK! SHE WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Leek's eyes widen. "She's the one that corrupted Nasu! We have to stop her!" All four take off towards Nasu's position. Her Clone growls before suddenly takes off after them.

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"

Nasu smirks. "I wish for Pima to be brought to my side."

A moment passes before he speaks. "AS YOU WISH."

Within a flash of golden light, a hooded figure, standing at 5 feet, stands at Nasu's side. Reaching up, the figure lowers the hood to reveal the aged face of Pima. Nasu turns to Pima before dropping to a knee, bowing to her as Pima chuckles. "No need for that, child….now…..ask for my eternal life."

Nasu gives a nod as she stands up. The group is only yards away from them until the Clone appears right in front of them, charging into them, clothes lining all four. Flipping into the air, they regain their balance and continue towards Nasu and Pima. Again, the Clone appears in front of them, this time taking out Horen and Leek, grabbing them both by the heads. Piccolo looks back, then to Pima and Nasu, panting. Nasu stands up, looking to Shenron. "My final wish….grant Pima with eternal life so she may rule in my place!"

Piccolo closes his eyes, looking to Yori. "Yori…I need you to do me a favor. If you all make it out of this….in my tent…I have something wrapped up. Go and find it when this is all over. Now….I need you to kill me."

Yori quickly looks to him. "Wait what!?"

Piccolo gulps. "We don't have much time. If I die…the Dragon Balls lose their power…Shenron will be gone. Kill me now!"

Yori shakes his head as tears roll down his cheeks. "P-Piccolo….I…I can't!"

"DAMN IT, YORI! KILL ME NOW! IF YOU DON'T….PIMA WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE! DO IT NOW!"

Yori brings his hands back, powering up as a bright blue orb of energy forms within his palms. "Kaaaa…meeee….haaa…."

Piccolo closes his eyes, holding his hands to his sides, bringing his energy down to minimal.

Yori closes his eyes as well, tears streaming down his cheeks. "…meee…" He throws his hands forward as he cries out. "….HAAAAAAA!" With the Turtle Destruction Wave unleashed, Yori's hair flutters back.

Piccolo opens his eyes, looking to Yori with a small smile before being enveloped by the energy. Shenron remains silent before he speaks to Nasu. 'AS YOU WI-RAHHHHH!" Shenron suddenly throws his head back as he roars in agony. Nasu and Pima both hop back with wide eyes.

Pima yells out. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Shenron thrashes his head and tail back and forth, his body soon glowing bright yellow as he continues to roar. Within an instant, his body disappears in a flash of light. Upon the ground, white stones of what used to be the dragon balls land with loud thuds. Pima stares upon them, quickly rushing forward and picking one up. "No! NO! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"

Nasu looks towards Yori, who is now crying in his hands, watching as a small piece of purple fabric falls to the ground. The Clone looks back, blinking. Leek and Horen look around. Yori's gaze fixes on Pima and Nasu as he grits his teeth, suddenly powering up, his hair turning that same ruby-red again. "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He suddenly launches towards them. Pima holds her arm up to block the attack only for Nasu to stand out in front of her, suddenly slamming her fist into Yori's cheek, sending him back towards the Clone. The Clone laughs before clutching Yori by the leg and slamming him off the ground. Leek and Horen power up and pounce onto the Clone. Before making contact, she uses Yori as a weapon, swinging him into the others. Knocking them away, The Clone releases Yori before starting to power up. Pima smirks as she watches the Clone.

"So…this is the vessel I am to fuse with, Nasu?" Pima looks to Nasu.

The female Saiya-jin gives a nod. "Yes, Pima…..with your fusion with her….your power will surpass my own." Pima reaches into her armor to reveal a set of yellow earrings, smirking as she stares at them.

"I have searched far and wide within the Other World to finally find these."

Nasu lifts a brow as she looks to the earrings. Pima reaches up, placing one on her right ear. Nasu chuckles before looking to her Clone. "Come back!" The Clone quickly turns to Nasu before giving a nod, suddenly appearing right in front of her. Nasu smiles. "Now kneel…." The Clone gives another nod, kneeling down in front of Pima and Nasu. Pima approaches her, reaching up to place the earring on her left ear. Leek, Yori, and Horen all pant. Horen's lips bleed as he narrows his eyes.

"Leek…what are they doing?"

He shakes his head. "I…I don't know….but it's bad….it's-" He goes silent as his mother's voice rings through his mind. "FUSION! NO! STOP THEM!" Leek bolts towards them as he draws his fist back, charging with a ki fueled punch until there is a blast of energy released from both Pima and the Clone, blasting Leek back. Horen and Yori quickly catch him as they grunt, their feet digging into the dirt. When the light faded, a completely new creature stood in Pima's and the Clone's place.

Powered up as a Legendary Super Saiya-jin 3, she stands at Nasu's height with her same build. Her bright, glowing green hair tied back into a ponytail, her cloak blood red with the hood down. With some fine lines around her eyes and mouth, she shifted her white eyes to Leek and the others, grinning as she powered up. "Now…bow to the new Queen, Leek….."

Leek gulps, clenching his fists. Horen and Yori begin to power up as well, staring down Pima and Nasu. Nasu turns to her brother as she grins. "Pima….allow me to take care of my brother….you can have the human and Leek's son."

Pima laughs. "Of course….settle your business with him."

Leek roars as he bolts to his sister and crashes into her, knocking her back as Yori and Horen go after Pima. Pima laughs when she quickly ducks under them, grabbing their legs and slamming them into the ground. "SUCH POWER! HAHA!"

Leek and Nasu tumble across the ground, Nasu quickly rising to her feet to kick her brother in the face. Leek slaps her foot away before throwing a ki blast towards her face. She suddenly catches it, Leek spinning around on his back and leaping to his feet. Nasu, throws it back, her brother slapping it away before lunging forward, striking her across the face with his elbow, blood spurting from her nose as she growls. She retaliates with knee to his stomach, making him buckle before delivering an uppercut, making him stagger back. She howls when she goes to deliver another strike, Leek catching her fist. The Prince shouts when he tries to hit her back, her catching his strike. Now locked together, their hands tremble as Leek grits his teeth.

Horen and Yori struggle against the fused Pima, throwing kicks and punches as the overpowered elder only laughs. She catches both of their fists, shoving them back before holding out both hands, launching her own blasts of ki into them. Horen and Yori cry out when they fly across the ground, Pima appearing between them, grabbing the back of their heads and throwing them towards the city. She laughs again, taking off towards them. With multiple explosions in the sky, citizens scatter and scream before Yori and Horen crash into the ground. With the dust clearing, Horen slowly stands up, looking over to Yori, who is now unconscious. Yori's shirt is torn to ribbons, blood streaming from his ear and mouth, his skin charred and bruised. Leek's son is much in the same condition, the top of his suit tattered, blood dripping from his nose and forehead, his cheek on the right side bruised and swollen. Pima soon lands in front of them, smirking as she looks to Horen. "Hn….this is gonna be fun…" Horen narrows his eyes before rushing towards Pima. The new Queen dodges left when he throws a fist before hopping up to miss a sweeping kick. Horen screams as he throws punches and kicks, Pima blocking each and every one of them with her forearms as she laughs again. "I HAVE NEVER DREAMED OF HAVING SO MUCH POWER AND SPEED! I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

Horen growled. "Not when I'm done with you! GALICK GUN!" Throwing his hands forward, he blasts her in the chest, blinking when he sees she is not affected. Pima smirks before kicking him in the chest.

Leek groans when he is forced to his knees, wincing as he grits his teeth. "N-Nasu! You have to stop this madness! Why would you follow her!?"

Nasu leans forward as she grits her teeth. "I owe her for giving me this gift! For giving me the power to destroy the humans for what they did to me…did to us! Why side with them, Leek!? Why side with the beings that killed our parents!?"

Leek cried out in pain when he began to lean back, using all of his might to try to push her back. "N-Nasu! What Pima told you about the humans is a lie! They did not kill Mom and Dad! THEY are not responsible for their deaths!"

Nasu laughs. "Yeah!? Then who killed them!? Tell me so I can destroy them…haha!"

Leek looks into her eyes. "Y-you….you killed mom and dad…"

Her eyes widened before she growled. "LIES! THE HUMANS DID!"

He shook his head. "N-no! Nasu! You killed them! I…I know you didn't mean to! It…it was when you first transformed! In your rage…you killed them! Pima only told you the humans did because she knew she could use your rage to her advantage! She corrupted you!"

Nasu's eyes soon soften. She remembers back to when it happened. Letting go of her brother, she staggers back. "No…" She closes her eyes as tears slide down her cheeks, dropping to her knees as she holds her head. "I KILLED THEM!"

Leek placed a hand on her shoulder, quietly speaking to her. "Nasu…this is not your fault. She brainwashed you….wiped your memory...and USED you."

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she slowly tightened her fists, growling before lifting her head, staring off into the horizon. "I…I'LL RIP HER APART! HYEAAAHH!" With an eruption of energy, she was gone in a flash, streaking towards the city.

"NASU! WAIT!" He takes off after her.

Horen hits the ground as he coughs. He holds his stomach, his right eye swollen shut as he pants. Pima leans down, grabbing him by the head before lifting him up. Horen groans while she places both her hands over his skull, starting to squeeze down as she laughs. Horen starts to howl in agony, reaching up and gripping her wrists. Pima starts to laugh until she hears a scream of rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" She turns her head only to see a massive fist flying towards her, taking the blow, her eyes bulge from her skull before dropping Horen. Horen hits the ground again, coughing before looking up. Nasu has seemingly come to his rescue. Pima regains her stance before looking to Nasu, her descendant panting.

"Nasu! How dare you turn against me!?"

"You lied to me, Pima! You told me the humans killed my parents! You told me nothing but LIES!"

Pima frowns. "Lies that brought you to GREATNESS!"

"GREATNESS!? YOU TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER!"

Her ancestor laughs as she crosses her arms. "You were destined to become one eventually, Nasu! I just hastened the process."

Leek's sister suddenly roars with fury. "I'LL TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH THEM!" She bolts towards Pima , Pima giving a smirk before rushing her. Both of them collide, an colossal shockwave being sent out from them. Leek touches down beside Horen, quickly lifting him to his feet.

"C'mon…we need to get Yori out of here."

Horen coughs, looking to his father. "W-why is she…fighting with us?"

Leek looked to his sister as Pima and her trade blows. "Because…..she finally knows the truth of what has happened. We need to hurry. Pima's power is beyond Nasu's and I don't know how long she can hold her off."

Nasu's fist collides with Pima's, her opponent returning with a strike to the chin, knocking Nasu off balance. The Bride of Broly launches forward, ramming her shoulder into Nasu, making her fly across the ground. She then appears in front of her, driving a double hammer fist down onto her head, burying her head in the ground. Nasu quickly turns over and grabs her ankle, swinging her body into the ground. Pima yelps when she hits the earth. Nasu then stands up and goes to stomp on her face, Pima disappearing. Nasu blinks until Pima reappears behind her, kicking the back of her knee. Nasu yelps when her leg buckles under her weight, making her drop to a knee. "YOU FOOL, NASU! ALL MY TIME IN THE OTHER WORLD…I HAVE TRAINED MYSELF TO USE MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF MARTIAL ARTS STYLES….and while in Hell…I learned a few….tricks….from the others…" She gives a smirk, placing her hands together before bringing them apart, a bright orange ring of energy forming within her grasp, blue lightning arcing off it. "…Kill Driver…" She launches it towards Nasu just as she turns around, being struck before it detonates. Nasu screams before being engulfed by the blinding light, Leek and Horen =covering their eyes as people scream in fright. The light clears, Nasu on the ground as she pants, soon sitting up until Pima punches her in the face, knocking her back down. "Stay down!" The former Queen tries to get up again, Pima growling before raising her fist. "I SAID STAY DOWN!" She slams her fist into Nasu's face again, Nasu falling back before becoming unconscious, blood trickling from her nose and mouth, soon returning to her base form. Pima laughs when she glances at Leek and Horen. She points to them as she smirks. "You're next…."

Leek narrowed his eyes, his son stepping away from him as he powers up. "I guess I'm not done yet, Leek." His father nods, powering up as well.

Pima smashes into them unexpectedly with her forearms, knocking them over. Before hitting the ground, Pima turns and hammer fists them in the chest, both of them crying out as they are driven into the concrete. Leek and Horen both kick her in the stomach with both her feet, just enough strength between the both of them to knock her back. Both Super Saiya-jin 3s stand up, rapidly firing blasts of ki at her. Pima slaps every single one of the attacks away as she runs towards them. Plowing into them, Pima quickly grabs Leek by the throat and punches him in the face twice before throwing him into Horen, both of them flying down the street and crashing into a building. Pima starts to make her way to them until the ground erupts beneath her feet, father and son grabbing onto her legs and slamming her down on the ground. Pima kicks them off before blasting them both, launching them high into the air. Appearing above them, she delivers a double uppercut, the duo rocketing higher. Pima quickly appears at their side, blasting them both in their faces. Both of them streak to the ground, crashing into it as dust and debris is kicked into the air. Once it clears, Leek and Horen lie motionless. Horen groans before looking to his father, clenching his teeth as he starts to push himself up. Pima suddenly appears beside him, driving her foot up into his stomach. Horen's eyes broaden as blood spills from his mouth, lurching forward before Pima kicks him again, knocking him to his feet. The Fusion menace kicks him across the face, Horen faltering, but standing his ground. Pima growls before slugging him in the stomach, Horen lurching forward again until she smashes her elbow into his face with a loud crunch, his nose shattering as blood sprays from his nostrils. He falters, but still stands, his tired eye staring at her as he tries to raise his fists in defense. Pima narrows her eyes. "Why do you still fight, boy?"

Horen pants as he speaks low. "I…..have a mission….to defeat all evil….even is that means…I die."

She bares her teeth as she draws her fist back, bright green energy enveloping her hand. "SO BE IT!"

At that moment, time seems to slow down for Leek. Opening his tired eyes, he hears no sound. The world is silent to his ringing ears. His pupils shifting to Pima, he watches as she starts to bring her ki charged fist forward. He whispers to himself. "No…my…my son will not be taken from me again!" Pushing himself off the ground, he rushes to Horen, quickly shoving him out of the way at the last moment before impact. Pima's knuckles smash into his chest, releasing an explosion of energy. His already broken ribs soon shatter, the shockwave from the blast ripples through his chest cavity and rams into his heart. The force causes his heart to stop, his eyes going wide before he flies back and hits the ground yards away. Yori's eyes shoot open with the sound, suddenly sitting up as he pants.

"LEEK!?" Frantically looking around, he notices that Nasu is unconscious, Horen on the ground, his good eye open wide, trembling as he stares on. Behind him, Pima crosses her arms with a smug look of triumph. Yori gulps, little by little turning his gaze until his sight meets with Leek. His eyes broaden. "No….LEEEEEK!" Getting up, he rushes over to the still Leek. Leek has returned to his base form, his eyes only staring into space. Yori gasps as she sees him still and not breathing. Pressing his ear to his chest, he closes his eyes as tears stream down his cheeks. "No…nonono…Leek! Please don't leave me!" He sits up, shaking his shoulders as he cries. "Leek! LEEK! PLEASE! WAKE UP!"

"How pitiful…" Pima chuckles. Horen's hands tremble as tears start to trickle from his eyes.

Yori places his ear to his chest as he continues to cry. "Leek…please…wake up…..don't leave me alone….I love you….."

Pima grimaces. "How disgusting….whoever heard of a Saiya-jin pairing…with a male?" She slowly starts to approach them, clenching her fists. Yori whimpers as he sits up, feeling the life slip away from within Leek. The human fighter closes his eyes. Within moments, his eyes shoot open. Without hesitation, he quickly straddles Leek's hips, holding his hands out towards his face. He starts to power up as he winces.

"C'mon…..this has to be the right moment!" His eyes shut tight, he starts to gather every bit of energy he has left, his hair turning bright ruby red again as his hair flairs. He opens his red eyes as he grits his teeth, his hands slowly beginning to glow bright white. Pima pauses, tilting her head.

"What in the world is he doing?"

Yori starts to yell out, the light becoming brighter and brighter until a basketball sized sphere of white light forms under his palms. Panting, Yori's shoulders slump as his hands drop. His body returns to its normal form. He stares at it as he smiles. "It's beautiful…." As it glowed, it began to pulse while a mist like stream of energy slowly trickles downwards, dancing and swaying before entering Leek's eyes. Yori watches carefully, hoping this has the desired effect. While slipping into his eyes, the sphere starts to shrink in size. In moment's time, it quickly vanishes into Leek's blank gaze. Yori stares into his eyes, Leek suddenly taking a gasp of air. Yori smiles when he suddenly hugs him, listening to his heartbeat. "I KNEW IT'D WORK!" Pima's eyes widen.

"WHAT!? NO! HE'S DEAD! NO!" She starts to quickly approach them.

Yori nuzzles his chest, then blinks when he hears his heartbeat become louder. Leek's tail suddenly twitches. Getting louder and louder, Yori sits up. His tail twitches again. Suddenly, Leek's chest heaves in tune with his heartbeat, pulsing as his eyes remain fixed on the sky, his tail wildly lashing about. "Leek?" Yori suddenly cries out when he is yanked off of Leek's body. "HEY!"

Pima grits her teeth as she raises her fist up. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STAY DEAD! HYEAH!" Ready to deal the death blow against Leek, she becomes perplexed when the Prince suddenly reaches out with his right hand, grabbing her wrist. She blinks when her strike is halted, Leek suddenly powering up as a Super Saiya-jin 3, bearing his pearly whites as his eyes suddenly turn bright red. Squeezing down on her wrist, Pima shouts with agony in her voice, Leek suddenly slamming her onto the ground. Rolling away, Pima jumps up, gawking at Leek as he sits up on his knees.

Leek's muscles pulsate and tremble, fangs starting to protrude where his canines were. He starts to scream in rage and agony as his body is engulfed in bright yellow flames. "AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly pounds his fists into the ground, his muscles growing in size. Pima then realizes what is going on.

"No….he's becoming an Oozaru." She quickly turns her angered gaze to Yori. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO USE THE BLUTZ WAVE!? THE KNOWLEDGE FOR THAT ABILITY DIED WITH BARDOCK!"

Yori watches as Leek starts to transform. His voice becomes much deeper, his screams turning into a bellowing roar. "AAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RAAAAHHHH!" His clothing shreds apart, his face extending out to a snout as his ears become pointed. Golden fur sprouts all over his body, soon growing to about one hundred feet in height while the hair on his head stands on endf, tail waving about furiously. Throwing his head back, he roars as he starts to beat his chest, golden electricity dancing over his body. Yori starts to back away. Horen stares at his father in disbelief.

Pima blinks as she takes notice to his color. "A…golden Oozaru?" She shakes her head, quickly bolting towards his face. 'NO MATTER WHAT YOU ARE! I WILL KILL YOU, LEEK!" Leek grunts when he turns to Pima, roaring when he suddenly backhands her with his massive grip, sending her into a building. Horen quickly runs to the still unconscious Nasu, picking her up before looking to Yori.

"YORI! C'MON! WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Leek gives out a bellowing roar as he turns his attention to the city. Leaping up, he crashes down onto a building as people scream. Opening his mouth, a bright blue beam of ki is released from his throat, dragging it across the city, buildings collapsing. Yori spins with disbelief. "He's destroying everything!" Horen narrows his eyes, watching his father inflict punishment upon the citizens with his blind rage. Pima groans as she crawls out of the building, standing up before looking to Leek, screaming in fright before taking off, his foot coming down onto where she was standing. Growling, she flies towards Leek again, suddenly punching him on the side of the head. Leek grunts before turning to her, gritting his teeth before howling and swatting her from the air, hitting the ground. Leek suddenly stomps on her, Pima screaming in pain. Beating his chest with loud, thunderous thumps, he releases another blast into the surrounding buildings. Yori cries out to Leek. "LEEK! STOP THIS NOW! YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

"RAAAAAAAHH!" He continues his destruction, stepping off Pima as she groans, slowly crawling away. Horen narrowed his eyes before hand Nasu to Yori.

"I've had enough!" He quickly bolts after the golden Oozaru, halting right in front of him. "LEEK! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?" With those gleaming red eyes moving to his son, Leek roars as he draws that enormous mitt back and hurling it forward. Horen ducks below it, frowning. "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT TO ACCOMPLISH, LEEK!? HUH!?" Leek growls before he lets out a bellowing roar. Bright orange flames erupt from his maw. Horen's eyes widen before streaking through the city, trying to avoid his father's wrath. Rage running through the Great Ape's veins, he slams both his fists down onto a building, the structure giving way under the force, thousands of voices howl fright.

Tears trickle down Yori's cheeks as he watches his partner destroy the city. "What kind of gift does this?"

Pima watches the horror unfold before her. With her knowledge of the Oozaru transformation, all she has to do is wait for Leek to tire himself out. Then, she will go in for the kill.

Horen's eyes stay locked on his father, bearing witness to the power of a true Super Saiya-jin. Pima stood no chance against him. There is no way that him or Yori would be able to end this. Clenching his teeth, he tightly closes his fists, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. With a final cry of desperation, he calls for him. "FAAAAATHEEEER!" With that voice echoing through his mind, he pauses with his fists in the air, coming close to demolishing a shopping center. Lowering his arms, he turns to Horen, blinking as he tilts his head. Horen remains still as his father makes his way towards him. On all fours, using his knuckles, he passes through the streets, grunting and groaning. Horen looks into his eyes as Leek stops right in front of him, tears still streaming from his eyes. "Father…..please….stop this. Come to your senses." He swallows hard as he closes his eyes. "I….I don't want this monster you have become to be my father. I want you!" Leek tilts his head in question, listening to his son's pleas. Horen opens his eyes. "All I want….is a father that I can be proud of. And, with everything that has happened…You ARE that father I am proud of. Please…..father…Dad…" He closes his eyes as he starts to cry. "….Please come back to us!"

Leek slowly reaches out, palm up in the air as he grunts. Horen gently touches down in his hand, staring at his father. Leek brings him in close, blinking as he examines him. Horen suddenly leaps forward and wraps his arms around Leek's snout. Leek's eyes widen from the sudden embrace. Blinking, memories begin to flood his mind. Sitting in the living room, Shishi and Leek watch their redheaded, infant son play with blocks on the floor. In the nursery, they watch as Horen sleeps. In his arms, his son coos as he grips Leek's finger. With a loud gulp, Leek's suddenly starts to roar, Horen taking off into the air. Throwing his fists into the air, the Golden Great Ape starts to power up, the ground beneath him collapsing as his body starts to glow bright gold. Horen goes to Yori's side as they watch in disbelief, Pima staring on in awe. Waves of energy surge outwards from his form, buildings starting to collapse around him, everyone running for cover. Leek's eyes soon turn bright white with a howl escaping him before there is an explosion of light, brighter than the sun itself. Once the light fades, only a cloud of dust remains where Leek once stood. Yori, lowering his arms, can already feel the overwhelming power. The dust clearing, it soon reveals a new figure. Standing at 6 feet and 3 inches tall, Leek has taken on a new form. His muscle mass is double than what he was as a Super Saiya-jin 3, his upper body covered in a layer of Maroon Red fur. His now brown hair stands on end, locks hanging over his bare neck and trapezius muscles, ending at the edges of his large, bare pecks. The upper half of his abdominals remain without fur, leading to his blue jeans and heavy, black work boots, which are now tied tightly and neatly laced. Clenching his fists, the black, fingerless gloves creek loudly, now ending halfway up his forearms. Blinking, his eyelids have become much darker, forming red rings around his eyes. The irises no longer contain the green or blue characteristic of a typical Super Saiya-jin, but are now a deep fiery orange. Yori and Horen slowly land beside him, seeing the now cold look in his gaze while Yori gently sets Nasu down on the ground. "L-Leek?" His eyes shift to Yori, soon giving a smirk as he gives a gruff chuckle. Yori springs forward and gives him a tight hug, Leek chuckling again before hugging him back. Horen slowly approaches him, Leek looking to him…well…now down slightly. Yori looks over as well, blinking as he backs away.

"F-father?" Leek only gives him a warm smile before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him close, hugging his son as Horen returns the embrace. "W-what are you?"

Leek looks towards Pima's direction, narrowing his eyes. His voice is cracked and rough. "I dunno….whatever this is…it makes me want to fight. Heh…I can hardly contain myself. For now….we'll just call this Super Saiya-jin 4. Now…where is Pima?"

Pima was on her way to the outskirts of the city. Whatever Leek has become, he has become far too powerful for her to handle and she knows it. The former Bride of Broly goes to take off until Leek suddenly appears in above her, slamming his fist into the top of her head and driving her into the ground, dirt and rocks kicking into the air. Pima groans as she stands up, her eyes coldly glaring at this new Super Saiya-jin. Leek gently touches down in front of her. "Now…listen to me Leek. I'll leave and never return…that's a promise!"

Leek frowns. "Well…the great and powerful Pima now begs for mercy." He appears inches from her, driving his fist into her gut, her eyes bulging from her skull as she hunches over and buckles from the pain, Leek putting out little effort. Holding her gut, she coughs as she tries to catch her breath. She rises up, putting her full power into a punch that connects with Leek's cheek. The next heir to the throne does not even flinch from the blow, Pima crying out before gripping her hand in pain. Leek growls. "Bad move…." He suddenly drives a forward kick into her chest, sending her tumbling back before appearing behind her and driving both his fists down onto her. Pima bounces into the air, Leek performing a roundhouse kick, sending her flying across the ground. Phasing in front of her, he delivers a flurry of punches to her face, echoing like machine gun fire before kicking her into the air. Pima screams until her descendent appears below her, conveying another barrage of strikes, causing her to soar even higher into the air. He disappears and reappears above her, roaring with rage as he knocks her back down to the earth. Yori and Horen watch the onslaught being given to Pima, Horen watching in awe.

"Such power….Pima doesn't even stand a chance against Father."

Yori smirks. "About time someone taught her a lesson."

This time, Pima halts in the air, anticipating Leek's move as he appears in front of her. Performing an afterimage, Pima's eyes widen as Leek is now only a few inches to the right, her fist going over his shoulder. She snarls before swinging her fists, Leek performing the after image technique over and over again before punching her across the face. She spins around, suddenly pointing his finger at him as deep purple energy forms at the tip of her finger. "DEATH BEAM!" She quickly releases the ki energy attack taught to her by Frieza while in Hell. Streaking towards Leek, he does not move, allowing it to strike him. Her eyes widen as she watches it strike his muscled chest, having no effect. Leek smirks.

"My turn." He quickly draws his hands back, dark red energy forming in his palms, the heels together. "Ten times…." He thrusts his hands forward as he screams. "…KAMEHAMEHAA!" Releasing the super charged Turtle attack, it slams into Pima as she screams, fading in the light. Once it cleared, there is nothing but destruction remains on the ground. Pima groans, smoke rising from her body, blood pouring from her mouth as she stands up, her cloak torn to pieces, her once traditional Saiya-jin garb torn and tattered. Leek appears in front of her, grasping her throat as she gags, lifting her massive body up. She glares into his eyes, coughing as she tries to speak. "Just….w-who the hell….do you think you are….to rule?"

Leek grits his teeth before bringing her forward, squeezing down on her throat with both hands, his face just inches from her. "Who am I!? I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JINS! HYEAH!" He suddenly throws her up into the air, Pima soaring high above before Leek holds his hands out in front of him. A bright blue orb of energy forms in front of his palms, Leek digging his feet into the dirt as he grits his teeth. The sphere grows larger, gaining size as it visibly gathers energy, swirling like a vortex into the globe. Leek then shouts at the top of his lungs. "FOR SHISHI…FOR GRANDMA BRA, PICCOLO, AND EVERYONE YOU HAVE HURT! AND LASTLY FOR MOM AND DAD! MAY YOU ROT IN HELL! HYEEEAAAAHH! BIG BANG…KAMEHAMEHAAA!" With a glint of light, the force of the release silences the air. Flashing towards Pima in the form of a massive beam of blue energy, her screams are silent as it quickly envelopes her, her body instantly turning to dust. Satellites of Earth are the only ones to witness the massive beam escape Earth's atmosphere, disappearing into space.

Before long, the light begins to fade, the sky clearing as Leek pants heavily. Realizing the Pima is gone, he gives a sigh of relief before letting his arms down. Looking back, he gives a light smile. Leek soon returns to the side of Yori and Horen, Yori hopping up and tightly hugging his neck, giving him a hard, passion filled kiss. Leek gently returns the kiss, holding onto him tightly. A familiar and now welcoming voice breaks the silence, softly speaking to Leek. "B-brother?" Leek breaks his kiss from Yori, all three of them looking over to see Nasu up and walking, rubbing her head as she groans. Leek smiles as he watches his sister, now her old self, approach. Leek sets Yori down, slowly approaching her. The green haired woman looks to her brother with a raised brow. "Leek?"

He chuckles as he gives a nod, standing right in front of her. "Yeah…it's me."

She looks up at his face before poking his fur. "W-what is this?"

He laughs. "Super Saiya-jin 4."

Nasu smiles before giving him a tight hug, Leek hugging her back as she weeps into his shoulder. "I hope you can forgive me for what I have done."

Leek sighs. "I already have….." In moments, Naga would arrive, now a large gash starting at the corner of her forehead and ending at the corner of her jaw drips with blood. Behind her are the rebels and the remaining soldiers that have surrendered. Horen looks to Naga with a smile, both of them powering down. They all smile when they realize the war is completely over and peace will finally return to Earth, as well as the humans' freedom. Nasu looks to her brother as she smiles, and then suddenly grips her head in pain. Leek's eyes widen. "Nasu!? You okay!?"

She suddenly screams as her body starts to glow bright gold, gathering energy. Nasu looks to her brother with fear and agony in her eyes, her hands trembling. "It's Pima! AH!" Leek could sense the power rising as Nasu began to scream, everyone backing away. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT! LEEK!" Leek quickly approaches her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Nasu! What is happening What do I do!?"

She looks into his eyes, her own trembling as her body shakes. "She…she's gonna make me self-destruct…..ehn…..destroy the planet!"

Yori covers his mouth as he backs up. Leek looks into his sister's eyes. "Nasu…please….tell me…what do I need to do!?"

She looks back into her twin's gaze, tears streaming down her cheeks. "K-Kill me…."

Leek suddenly takes a step back, shaking his head as he frowns. "No…."

Nasu suddenly screams again, clutching her head. "LEEK! DO IT! IF YOU DON'T…EVERYONE WILL DIE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO DESTROY EVERYTHING WE KNOW!"

He shakes his head as he close his eyes. "I-I can't! I finally have my sister back and I don't want to lose you again! There has to be another way!"

Nasu suddenly screams in pain. "LEEK! KILL ME NOW! THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!"

As his eyes water, he cups his hands together as he brings them back, everyone suddenly getting back. Leek looks into her eyes as he whispers. "Nasu….are you sure?" Nasu gave a nod, whimpering, her body becoming brighter. Leek began to gather dark red energy into his palms. "Kaaaameee…." Nau's eyes close tight, preparing herself for the blast, crying to herself. Leek closes his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks. "….haaameee….."

Nasu looks into his eyes, giving a weakened smile. "…I love you, brother….Live in peace…."

Leek thrusts his hands forward as he roars with agony and rage. "…HAAAAA!" Unleashing the dark red attack, Nasu's is instantly destroyed in a flash, her body turning to ashes. Once it was over, Leek's hands drop to his sides as he starts to cry, falling to his knees before roaring in sorrow as he hunches over. Yori begins to cry as well for his sake, joining Leek's side as his puts his arms over Leek's shoulders. Soon, with Nasu gone, voices begin to chatter amongst the crowd, all of them Saiya-jins.

"The Queen is dead….what happens now?"

"I don't know…."

Then, one voice rings out from the crowd. "LONG LIVE KING LEEK! LONG LIVE THE KING!" That voice is shortly joined by others. Horen and Naga look around as they hear the chant get louder and louder. Yori lifts his head as he looks back. "LONG LIVE KING LEEK! LONG LIVE THE KING!" At that moment, Leek lifts his head as he looks back to the crowd. "LONG LIVE KING LEEK!"

That day did not end in complete tragedy. Yori did as he was instructed by Piccolo. Within the tent, a new life had began. Sitting in the mess of shattered eggshells was a tiny Namek infant, cooing and giggling before reaching up and grabbing one of his own antennae. Yori paused as he gave a soft smile, watching the creature with adoration. This baby Namek is the son of Piccolo. With the possibility of death, Piccolo took it upon himself to pass on his knowledge into this new life form, knowing that the world would need a new Guardian. Yori lifted the child up in his arms, the infant clinging to his side as he giggled. The new Guardian will now be named Piccolo the Third. Yori quickly steps outside, watching as the people of the camp celebrate, Leek nowhere to be found.

It took many hours for Yori to finally track down his significant other with the infant in his arms, now asleep. Leek stands upon the ruins of the Palace, a piece of Saiya-jin battle armor in his grasp. Yori remains silent, watching him dig through the rubble. Leek picks something up, hidden in the darkness of the night. Silently, Leek approaches a still standing door, opening it to reveal an intact room before stepping inside. Yori patiently waits for him, gently rubbing the infant's back. Slowly, with a loud creak, the door begins to open. Yori's eyes widen as he watches this seemingly new being step out. The clothing he wears is much different from before, now being that of traditional Saiya-jin garb. The boots he wears are white, made of a much thicker material than the traditional boots. The toes come to a squared-off edge, much like biker boots as they tightly hug his calves half way up his lower legs. Now, Leek wears a black, one piece suit, snugly fitting his tightly built frame. Over his chest, the Saiya-jin battle armor of royalty. It is white with red pads on the shoulders and abdominals, the Vegeta Family Crest upon the right breast. Clasped to the collar of the armor is a dark red cape, flowing behind him, his tail swaying back and forth. The top of the suit contains only short sleeves, only covering half his shoulder, hugging the deltoid muscles. His hands now bear white, fingerless gloves tightly fitting as the ends stop at mid forearm. Yori slowly approaches him, Leek blinking as he sees him. "So…is this what King Leek is supposed to look like?"

Leek scratches the back of his head, giving a sheepish smirk. "Yeah…I suppose so….heh.."

Yori gives him a sly smirk, his bright, purple eyes tracing every feature of his body. "Well….I believe I could get used to this…" He looks into Leek's eyes, his cheeks flushing brightly as he reaches up with his right hand, resting it upon his cheek.

Leek slowly leans in, gazing back into his eyes as he chuckles lightly. "Hn….so could I." Leek leans forward before gently touching his lips to Yori's, both of them closing their eyes as they share the passionate kiss.

Thirty years later…..

Within the palace walls of the Saiya-jin Nation, the true King of the Saiya-jin race sits upon his throne. Head low, he remains silent, his eyes shut. Without any given warning, the doors to his chamber suddenly burst open, one of the Royal Guard rushing in, his voice frantic. "Your majesty! Your Majesty!"

Leek gradually lifts his gaze, revealing the features of a man no older than thirty, even though he is in his mid-sixties. Narrowing his cold glare, he snaps at the soldier. "What do you want, Saiya-jin!? I said I didn't want to be bothered!"

The Guard suddenly halts before dropping to a knee, bowing his head to King Leek. "My apologies for the disturbance….but news has come from the West Nation that the Capitol City is gone!"

Leek quickly stands up, pushing his cape behind his body as he growls. "What do you mean by…gone!?"

The Guard pants. "The city has been destroyed…" The guard lifts his gaze to his King. "…destroyed by an Android!"

Leek soon narrows his eyes, growling through his teeth as he clenches his fists.


End file.
